


Karasuno Coffee- Drabbles

by nacibecca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacibecca/pseuds/nacibecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome To Karasuno Coffee! It's filled with Pumpkin Spice, Everything Nice, and idiots falling in love.</p><p>*Now translated into русский by Nastia_12: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3172265</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin Spice Latte - kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> wooo i love coffee shop au's, and i hope you do too! Please comment or message me to give me ideas! i'd love that

The first time Hinata Shoyou walked into Karasuno Coffee was a brisk October day.

It had been a clear day, the sky was that deep blue, the blue that only appears on the prettiest days of fall. The cute little Halloween decorations had recently been hung up on the ceiling and the coffee shop smelled like spices and maple syrup. The leaves were beginning to turn bright colors, and the hot summer air was fading away to a distant memory.

Kageyama hated October. Not just October, he had decided that he hated fall. Fall was when the hipsters and annoying white girls flocked to the coffee shop. EVERY SINGLE ONE demanded Pumpkin Spice Lattes, and if there was one thing Kageyama hated making more than frappes, it was that insufferable Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"I swear," Kageyama grumbled to the cashier Nishinoya, "If one more person orders that stupid latte, I'm going to poison them."

Nishinoya chuckled and threw a sympathetic glance in his co-workers direction. "Give them a break. They don't know what a pain in the ass those things are to make!" Nishinoya had been banned from barista duty for the remainder of the season due to an unfortunate number of failed PSL attempts. Kageyama was close to considering following his example, but he knew the manager, Daichi, would get angry and he'd probably be fired.

It was a rare occasion. The coffee shop was mostly empty, except for one pudding haired college student who was frantically typing away at his keyboard. The local high school wouldn't let out for another 20 minutes, and most adults had finished their lunch break. The college crowd were the only ones who came in at this hour, and today they had, thankfully, been scarce. Kageyama was savoring the quiet time, dreading the inevitable rush of high school girls looking for their coffee fix before their after school practices started.

Nishinoya started pressing random buttons on the cash register to entertain himself, ignoring the frightening looks Kageyama was throwing his way. _Ding! Dong! Ding!_ "Don't worry Tobio, soon the Pumpkin Spice Latte will disappear and be replaced with an even greater evil... The Peppermint Mocha!" the short cashier grinned.

 _What a mistake it was to get a part time job here,_ thought Kageyama miserably. However, his parents would only pay for so much of his college experience, so here he was, making shitty lattes for minimum wage. He leaned back on the counter and watched the hanging paper ghosts and skeletons flutter in the air conditioning.

BANG! The coffee shop's doors opened suddenly and a flustered customer tumbled in. The brisk October wind had forced the light glass door open much harder than the pusher intended, and it was even worse that the customer was so small. He looked to be in high school; maybe even middle school. The customers face was bright red from the cold and from embarrassment. His orange hair was tousled, and his scarf was wrapped hastily around his neck. He kind of reminded Kageyama of a small, hyperactive pumpkin. His frantic eyes scanned the cozy interior, looking for someone. Pumpkin boy's face lit up as he spotted the college kid who was frantically typing away at his computer.

"Kenmaaaaa," the boy whined. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You promised you'd help me with calculus!" His loud voice carried throughout Karasuno. Not that it was hard; Karasuno was famously tiny, and could maybe fit 20 people at best.

Kageyama stared at the newcomer. Obviously he knew the college kid. Maybe he was a younger brother? It had to be. No way was this shrimp a college kid.

The customer turned to the counter as if he sensed that Kageyama was staring at him, but his eyes just flicked to the menu above Kageyama's head.

"Sorry," said the college kid dispassionately. "I'll help you in a minute. I have to finish this level first, I'm really close." The pudding head didn't even glance up from his computer screen.

The orange haired kid sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna order something while I wait, OK?" he asked his friend.

A noncommittal grunt was the only answer he got, so he walked up to the counter hesitantly. The customer was fidgeting nervously as he looked at the abundance of items on the menu.

"Welcome to Karasuno! May I take your order?" Nishinoya inquired politely. He smiled encouragingly at the boy.

The boy looked at Nishinoya and then gasped. "WOAH, you're shorter than me!" Then he clapped a hand over his mouth and looked mortified at the cashier. Kageyama let out a short laugh and enjoyed the look of horror on the Shorty's face. "I'm so sorry!" he rushed out.

Nishinoya just laughed. "Nah it's ok, I get that a lot. Now your order?"

Don't say Pumpkin Spice, Don't say Pumpkin Spice. Kageyama begged to the coffee gods in the world.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte, I guess?" the short kid said hesitantly.

Kageyama groaned audibly.

"What's your problem?" the redhead demanded suddenly. He wasn't glaring at Kageyama, but he looked confused and sort of hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah." Kageyama rebutted. "You ordered that latte."

Nishinoya gave the barrista a withering look and turned back to the customer. "Ignore him. Kageyama, make the latte. And it's free, due to my coworkers abysmal customer service skills."

Kageyama shut his mouth and started to sulkily made the latte. He made sure to do everything slowly and as loud as possible so that the shorty knew just how much trouble he was causing him. Said shorty was sticking his tongue out at Kageyama's back. What a pain. Kageyama didn't know what it was about this customer, but he rubbed him the wrong way.

Nishinoya rang up Shorty's order and asked for his name. Kageyama didn't hear it because he was too busy boisterously scooping out ice. Stupid little kids and their stupid lattes. He grabbed the cup that Nishinoya handed to him and began making the most ANNOYING latte ever to grace the halls of Karasuno. When he was done he looked at the name. Hinata Shoyo. An annoying name for an annoying kid.

"Here's your iced Pumpkin Spice Latte." he grumbled as he shoved the drink over the counter to Hinata's face. "Enjoy." He didn't sound sincere at all.

Hinata grabbed the coffee and took a sip. His face broke out into a wide smile and Kageyama swore he saw sparkles and rainbow appear next to him. "Holy shit this is good." He turned to his friend, who was still playing his game, and yelled "Kenma! These are great!"

"Thats nice, Shoyo."

The boy grinned slyly and looked out the corner of his eye. "I think I'm going to order one every day after morning classes from now on."

Kageyama glared at Hinata. He barely even knew the guy, and he had already pissed him off beyond belief. His hands curled into the pockets of his black apron, and he resisted the urge to throttle his customer.

As he obnoxiously sipped his drink, the pumpkin hair boy said, "Yup. These are the best."

At this time, Hinata's friend had finally finished his game, thank god. _Maybe now this menace will leave._ he thought hopefully. This time the coffee gods took pity on him.

"Let's get back to our dorm." The boy said quietly.

Dorm? So this bothersome chibi was in college. That meant that Hinata was doomed to be short the rest of his life. Kageyama felt a wave of smugness wash over him.

"What are you looking so pleased about, Mr. Grumpy?" Hinata challenged Kageyama as he was walking out the festively decorated door.

"I'm pleased because you're finally leaving, you annoying brat!" Tobio barked back before he could stop himself. 

"Who are you calling a brat, huh? I bet we're the same age."

"Maybe, but I'm taller."

Hinata looked like he wanted to say more but he noticed that Nishinoya was laughing loudly at their exchange and that Kenma had already left the building and was halfway across the parking lot. "I'm coming back soon, and next time I'll order 10 Pumpkin Spice Lattes!" he threatened as he rushed out the door before Kageyama could yell a response back.

Nishinoya watched the short boy run to his friend in the parking lot at full speed with an amused expression. "That kid was something else!" he chuckled. "I hope he comes back, he seems fun!"

Rolling his eyes at the cashier, Kageyama grumbled. "I don't." He'd feel perfectly content if he never had to see pumpkin boy again. Maybe. Because arguing with him had not been entertaining. Not at all. He definitely did not feel a little rush of anticipation when Hinata had said he was coming back soon. Not at all.

The normal rush of highschoolers came tumbling in a minute later, and Kageyama didn't have much time to reflect on the strange boy any more.

"I'll have a large Pumpkin Spice Latte!" said the first customer breathlessly.

God, he hated fall.


	2. Decaf Black Coffee- Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is so embarrassing, why is anyone friends with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your responses! you're the best! I'm also posting today because the cast list for my school musical comes out tonight and im sooooo nervous and im killing time. Anyway, enjoy!

Kenma enjoys peace and quiet. He enjoys video games, and he really enjoys free wifi. Karasuno Coffee has all three of these, which made it perfect for Kenma's new hide out. Only Shoyo knew where he would disappear off too, and his best friend (well if we're being honest here, only friend) would only accompany him if that one tall and grumpy barrista was on duty, and he wasn't tonight. So that meant that Kenma could have a nice, restful evening, and he could finally level up in Wizards 101. Or so he thought.

It was about 9 pm, way too late for coffee, and way too early for midnight snacks. The drunken party goers weren't set to arrive for another hour or so, and by then Kenma would be long gone. The barrista on duty was a tall, blond kid with glasses. The kid had an unaffected air around him, as if he couldn't give two fucks for whatever reason. At that moment he was pretending to clean. Kenma knew he was pretending because he had been cleaning the same spot for over 10 minutes. No one had come in for a while and Kenma was the only other person in the restaurant. That seemed to happen a lot, actually. His avatar was locked into an intense duel with another player. Just a few more rounds and Kenma would level up to 75. 75, a true mark of an antisocial loser. Not that he cared.

When a certain customer came in, Kenma was preoccupied. He didn't notice him sneak up behind his chair and peer at his computer screen.

"Looks fun."

Kenma jumped. He turned and saw a smirking face inches from his. He really didn't know how to respond. "Uh. Yeah." Maybe if Kenma pretended he wasn't there, he'd go away. So that's what he did.

The stranger didn't get the hint that he was less then welcome, and so he sat across from Kenma at his little table. The stranger pulled his fingers through his unruly hair, as if that would help it behave. It didn't. The strangers black hair still stuck up at strange angles, like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"The names Kuroo Tetsuro." the boy said, as if it made any difference. Kenma could feel the self-confidence oozing from him. 

"Cool," Kenma barely acknowledged. What was this guy's problem? He didn't seem daunted by the obvious apathy Kenma had perfected over the many years. Kenma looked up from his computer and saw the Kuroo Tetsuro was still sitting across from him. "Can I help you?"

Undaunted by Kenma's cool gaze, the brush-head leaned back in his chair and studied him. "Sooooo, do you come here often?"

Kenma raised his eyebrows at the lame pickup line, and the barrista let out a short laugh. 

"Do you come here often? That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard you say!" the blond snickered. "That was awful!"

Kuroo's face became dusted with pink. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Shut up Tsukki! Or you can walk back to the house."

Still chuckling, 'Tsukki' went back to polishing the same spot on the counter. 

Coughing slightly, Kuroo turned back to Kenma. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just.. you look familiar." he finished awkwardly.

The barrista burst out laughing again. 

"Oh, come on! You know what I mean!"

Kenma was beginning to get interested in this guy. "You seemed a lot cooler when you didn't say anything." he said in a deadpan voice.

Kuroo's mouth opened like a fish. Then he grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I get that often." he confessed. The boy put his elbows on the table and leaned in. "Seriously though, what's your name?" 

Kenma decided to close his computer. If ignoring the guy wasn't the trick, maybe giving him attention would make him leave. It was worth a shot. "Kenma. Kenma Kozume." he mumbled quietly. His name was kind of weird, he never liked it.

The lanky boy's eyes flashed across from him. "I knew it! You're in my biology class!" He pointed at Kenma's overgrown roots. "I recognized the hair!"

Kenma's right hand went self consciously to his hair. "You're one to talk." He said simply as he eyed the tangled mess that was Kuroo's hair.

The lazy smirk widened. "Touche." Kuroo got up and sauntered over to the counter. "Yo, Tsukki. Get me a vanilla frap and," he looked over at Kenma, "Hey pudding cat, what do you want?"

Pudding cat? What kind of name was that? "Excuse me?" Kenma blinked. "Pudding cat?"

"Yeah!" enthused Kuroo. "Cause your hair reminds me of pudding, and you look like a cat." The tall boy looked extremely pleased with himself, as if he had come up with something extremely witty. 

That is until Tsukki said, "You're embarrassing. Anything else?"

Kuroo deflated a little.Even his poofy hair seemed to droop. Kenma took pity on the poor guy and besides, free drink. "Just a black decaf. Thanks."

"Black decaf?" Kuroo made a face and shuddered a little, but he ordered it anyway.

As the barrista made the coffees, Kenma and Kuroo made small talk. It turned out that Kuroo was renting a house with Tsukishima (Kenma was a little disapointed that his name was not indeed, Tsukki), and a few other employees of Karasuno. Kuroo had just dropped by to annoy Tsukishima it turned out.

"Then why are you bothering me and not him?" Kenma had asked.

The other male shrugged and said, "You looked familiar and I thought you were interesting."

Kenma didn't reply, but he blushed considerably. Interesting was not an adjective he was used to being called. Aloof, lofty, even stuck-up- he was used to hearing those. But not interesting.

When the coffees were ready, Kuroo handed Kenma his decaf coffee. "Here's your gross, old man coffee. But I expect you to pay me back sometime." He said smugly. 

Guess there was no such thing as a free coffee. The engineer major sighed and pulled out his leather wallet. There really wasn't a lot of money in there because Shoyo kept begging for money so he could buy a Pumpkin Spice Latte so he could annoy his favorite barrista. Curse Karasuno and their overpriced coffee. "Ok, how much?"

"No, no. I don't want your money. I want your phone number." Kuroo said. He flashed a self-satisfied smirk at his barista friend as if to say "Even you have to admit that was smooth."

Not seeing the harm in it, (or a way to decline; the guy did just buy him coffee) Kenma exchanged cell phone numbers with the annoying, albeit strangely charming, man in front of him. Glancing at his phone he noticed that it was close to 10. He needed to get out of here before the drunk people showed up. "Thank you for the coffee. I should be leaving now." The quiet boy began to pack up his laptop. He took a sip of his coffee and recoiled at the taste. Oh yeah, he hated coffee. Why did he do that to himself? Kuroo was right; this did taste like something an old man would get.

Feeling very strange, all airy and light, he bundled himself up before going out into the bracing wind. He turned back to wave at his new... acquaintance? Friend? Coffee-giver? Coffee-giver sounded about right.

Said coffee-giver waved back and called after him "See you in Biology tomorrow!"

For some unknown reason, Kenma was actually kind of looking forward to it, which was a miracle because Biology was the devil. He unlocked his car and noticed that his phone has a text alert. Thinking it was from Shoyo, he glanced at his phones LCD screen as the text message popped up.

To: Me

From:Unknown Number

_I still want a free coffee from u one day._

What a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo so as i was writing this, the cast list came out and i was on it so yaaaaaay  
> I'm taking requests! So if anyone has a specific interaction or plot lemme knoooow. Thanks so much for your support!


	3. Birthday Cake Frappuchino- Tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi doesn't know what the "Secret Menu" is, or how to deal with hipsters. Tsukishima doesn't either, and it's very apparent that the staff of Karasuno have terrible customer service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for some TsukiYama from Suma Saga and whatever you ask, you shall receive. I really hope I did ok...

When your best friend needs a job, it's common courtesy to supply him with one. So that's how Tsukishima's only friend had ended up as a cashier at Karasuno Coffee where Tsukishima worked part-time as a barrista. It wasn't a surprise that Yamaguchi was a natural. The freckled boy was smart, kind, and cute. Like cute in a very platonic, no-homo way. And of course, it's only natural that Tsukishima would be the one with the same shift as him. No one else knew Yamaguchi as well has he did, and he wanted to make sure Yamaguchi was ok. In like, an older-brother-protector way.

Yamaguchi had been thrilled. He had had feelings for Tsukishima for the longest time in a very homo way, and the concept of spending extended hours with the person of his affection appealed to him immensely. He had foolishly believed that this would definitely make his best friend realize that he didn't need to pine over Kuroo, he had Yamaguchi. In his dream world, Tsukki and him would make lattes and then prance into the sunset together like a happy couple at the end of a cheesy rom-com. Yamaguchi hadn't taken into consideration dealing with annoying customers.

"One medium Birthday Cake Frappuchino please." requested the teenage girl in front of Yamaguchi confidently. Her long, wavy dark hair cascaded over the side of her shoulder, and a creamy white beanie was positioned cutely atop her head. Her piercing eyes had immaculate gold eyeliner, which set off her dark skin tone perfectly. She was one of THOSE girls.  Yamaguchi had been warned about them from Sugawara.

You know, the girls that order the items off the secret menu. The problem was, Yamaguchi had no idea what was on the secret menu, let alone a Birthday Cake Frappuchino. He smiled at the pretty girl nervously.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know if we make those." he tried to explain. He glanced over at Tsukishima who was on duty with him. The tall boy just shrugged his shoulders. Tadashi could tell that his best friend had no idea how to make a Birthday Cake Frappichino either.

"Of course you do. My friend got one here last week." The girl argued. "And it's on the secret menu!" Her pointed nails were drumming over her crossed arm, and her face was frowning slightly. She did not look like a girl Yamauchi wanted to piss off. She could probably rip him limb from limb and not get a drop of blood on her fashionable fall apparel. 

"Well, maybe we could. Do you know the recipe?" Tadashi was positive Tsukki could do it if he knew what to use. Tsukki was a master at bullshitting his way through secret menu items. The girl shook her head no and Tadashi could feel his smile was becoming more and more strained. 

"I didn't know I was supposed to bring a recipe!" she protested. "It's YOUR secret menu! You should know what's on it!"

The line was beginning to rapidly grow behind her, and Yamaguchi knew he had to take care of this fast. "Ma'am, if you could please order something that's on our menu, or provide a recipe. Otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to step out of line."

The girl gave him an offended look and stepped back as if Yamaguchi was speaking a different language. "Excuse me? You do realize I'm a customer?" She turned to the line of impatiently waiting customers behind her. "Am I right?"

No one answered because they just wanted to get their coffee.

Yamaguchi winced and apologized for the girl. "S-sorry everyone. I'll be with you all in a moment." He hesitantly addressed the girl. "Ma'am? Are you going to order?"

The girl opened her mouth to argue again, when Tsukishima interrupted.

"Pathetic."

Tadashi felt a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach. Tsukki always helped him out. He beamed up at his friend, who was currently glaring at the customer.

"Don't pick on the cashier. He already told you, we can't make your coffee without a recipe. Now either order or leave." He said in a cool tone. He smirked. "Unless of course, you want to make it?" Tsukishima gestured to the counter. "You're welcome to try."

The customer looked appropriately ashamed and terrified and quietly ordered a iced cafe latte. The line began to move again and within twenty minutes the rest of the customers had all been served.

The Birthday Cake girl came back up to the counter after the last customer had left and formally apologized. "I didn't mean to make a scene." she mumbled.  Her dark skin took on a rosy tint and Yamaguchi deduced that she was blushing. 

Stunned, Yamaguchi stammered out a reply. "I- well- um- You-you don't have too. Really it's fine." He looked desperately at Tsukishima. Tsukki appeard next to him in an instant, a fact that Yamaguchi was eternally grateful.

"Than you for your apology. If that's all, please leave." He said as he looked down at her.

The girl nodded and left the store, but turned back to Yamaguchi. "I'll- uh, I'll come see you again. If that's ok. You were really nice. Um, here, I wrote you an apology. It has my number on it... Just in case you want to hear my apology in person.. Again." Blushing furiously, the girl turned and fled into the parking lot.

Tsukishima watched her go and sneered, "Looks like you have an admirer." Tsukishima's facial expression barely changed, but Tadashi knew his friend, and he knew from extensive studying (staring) that Tsukishima was pretty pissed off.

Yamaguchi let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know. She's not really my type." His type was tall, blond, glasses, name started with T, and ended with S-U-K-I-S-H-I-M-A. Not that he'd admit that out loud.

He stared out the window that took up the whole wall opposite of the bar. It was beginning to get dark out, and the sun was setting. Soon the sun would be gone, and the moon would appear. Yamaguchi liked the moon, because it reminded him of Tsukki, cool, but bright at the same time. And it was beautiful.

"She was pretty." Tsukishima said, his voiced laced with hints of bitterness. "A little annoying, but pretty."

Tsukishima thought she was pretty? Did that mean that he was jealous of Yamaguchi because the girl had hit on him? Did that mean that Tsukki was crushing on someone else?

The cashiers eyes widened and he forced a laugh. "Oh no, Tsukki, I mean, yeah, she was, but if you thought she was pretty, the next time she's in here you could ask her on a date." he said with a cheery voice, even though he felt like his heart was being ripped into shreds by tiny crows. Tiny, tiny crows with gold eyeliner. Yamaguchi had known this would happen eventually, but it still hurt.

Tsukishima gave a disgusted snort. "Definitely not. She's not my type."

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, and felt the crows eating his heart become butterflies. "Oh. Sorry Tsukki." He hesitated. Should he go for it? _Well, why wait any longer?_ a voice reasoned. "What is your type?" His heart was beating so hard he was sure Tsukishima could hear it too. 

Tsukishima grunted out a response, but Yamaguchi couldn't hear it because a customer walked in at that moment. He had never hated that bell more.

After the customer had been taken care of, Yamaguchi whispered, "Hey, Tsukki. What did you say earlier?"

The bespectacled boy blushed and began wiping the counter, even though it was already clean. "I said, You." He muttered back. He rubbed the spot on the counter even harder. "Stop looking at me like that." he snapped.

Yamaguchi realized he was staring. "Sorry, Tsukki," he beamed. He felt the heat in his stomach creep to his ears and neck and face. "I, um, me too. That is, same. You." he babbled.

"Shut up, Tadashi." Tsukishima interuppted, but Yamaguchi could see he was smiling faintly.

"Yes Tsukki."

The moonlight began to creep into the warmly lit shop, and Yamaguchi decided it had never looked so breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it and if anyone wants anything, request it and your answer shall be received. Thank you all so much for your nice comments and kudos and I love you all so much! Stay beautiful!


	4. Espresso Con Panna- Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get a guy to ask you out by Sugawara Kouchi:  
> step one: pour coffee all over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Daisuga request from idiocycankill and navyblueraven on tumblr, so here it is! I hope you like it, I tried my best, but i'm really not good at writing Daichi and Suga. Anyway, Enjoy lovelies~ Don't forget, I'm open for requests!

Burning hot coffee was everywhere, customers were screaming, and quite honestly, Sugawara wanted to DIE.

It had all started on a deceivingly normal day. 

2 months ago, Sugawara had applied to several jobs, but he had secretly been hoping that Karasuno Coffee would give him a chance. The cute boy named Daichi who was in his chemistry class worked there and Sugawara may or may not have visited the coffee shop just so he could speak to him. He was kind of pathetic. However, fortune smiled upon the gray haired boy, and Karasuno had accepted his application. He was to work as a cashier for a little while until he became more comfortable with the work environment. The owner of the shop, Ukai, had promised him he wouldn't be cashier long.  


"I can tell you're a responsible kid. I wouldn't be surprised if you became Assistant General Manager soon!" he had ginned as he shook Sugawara's hand. Sugawara knew that the boy in his class was the General Manager, and he felt a little prickle of excitement in his heart at the thought. 

And today, 2 months later, was the day that Sugawara was finally being trained as a barrista. By Daichi Sawamura, no less. He felt giddy thinking about it. Springtime was here; which meant warmer weather and Easter bunnies. He looked at the crow logo on the top of the Karasuno sign. If he did well today, it brought him one step to being Assistant General Manager, and one step closer to working with Daichi. Up to that point, interactions had been limited to work talk such as:

"Hello."

"Don't forget, your work-shift's changed for this week."

"Take down those Valentine decorations."

Sugawara had wanted to ask Daichi out on a date during Valentines Day, but before he could get up the nerve, Valentines Day had passed, and February turned into March. Maybe he'd finally gather his guts this month. Maybe.

He entered the coffee shop and checked into the staff room. One of his coworkers, Tanaka would be the cashier for the day while Suagwara was being trained by Daichi, a fact the bald haired delinquent wasn't too happy about. 

"It's unfair! I want to be a barrista!" he was complaining as Sugawara tied his black apron on. Tanaka would get no pity from him. While Tanaka definitely had potential, he had only been working at Karasuno for about three weeks, so it was cashier duty for him. Usually Bokuto was the barrista, but the owlish boy had started to request later shifts due to "schoolwork". Sugawara knew he just wanted to bother Akaashi, one of the new recruits. 

However, with Bokuto being a hormonal college student, it meant that Sugawara could finally be trained.

Suga smiled kindly at his junior who was making faces at him. "Sorry. Maybe soon." he said as Daichi walked into the room.

The dark haired man held himself in a way that demanded attention. His face was kind, but powerful, and Sugawara's heart did little skips every time he saw those warm brown eyes.

Wow, he was so pathetic.

Clapping his hands together, Daichi boomed out, "Suga! You ready to be trained?"

The butterflies of excitement came back at full force, and Sugawara nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir! I hope I do well." If he messed up, he might not get promoted, and that was not allowed to happen. 

The three workers traded shifts with the people at the front of the shop. Daichi began training him immediately. Sugawara had memorized all the drinks ages ago, so it was simply a matter of putting them all together. He admired Daichi's swift, confident movements, and how his deft fingers quickly made a Caramel Frappuchino.

The GM was a good teacher. He patiently explained how the ice machine worked and how to properly spray the whipped cream on top of the drinks. Daichi then took Suga through the steps of making an iced coffee, and how you had to keep a 1:1 cup ratio of coffee and ice cubes. 

A few customers came in during the process, and after the first one, Daichi let Sugawara take the reins, only stepping in occasionally.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Daichi commented as Suga made a particularly hard Green Tea latte, skim milk, medium heat.

Sugawara flushed from the compliment, and beamed at him. "Thanks! I really hope I'm doing well. I want to get this perfectly!" As he handed the customer his drink he smiled kindly at him. "I hope you have a great day!" and waved a little as he left. The poor man had looked downright miserable when he had walked in and Sugawara wanted to make him feel better, even if it was just by a minute degree. He was so absorbed by comforting the customer, he missed the warm look Daichi was throwing his way. When he turned back, Daichi looked away, but he was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Sugawara asked as he began to prepare the next order, an Espresso Con Panna.

"I saw something cute." Daichi nonchalantly replied.

Sugawara was too busy with the order to fully grasp the hidden meaning of Daichi's words. Suga incorrectly assumed that Daichi was talking about a random customer, or maybe a dog. So he remained ignorant of the fact that his unrequited crush wasn't as unrequited as he thought.

Then, his worst nightmare happened. Sugawara rushed over to the counter at the same time that Daichi stepped forward to give Sugawara a hand with the order. Suga watched in horror as the cardboard cup filled with to the brim with steaming hot liquid poured down Daichi's apron. 

"AH! HOT!" Daichi yelled as he jumped back. He took off his apron quickly, and patted his soaking shirt.

The cafe had gone silent. Sugawara felt all the blood drain from his face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he cried frantically. He grabbed a handful of napkins and started dabbing at Daichi's shirt. He normally would have been thrilled, but the fact that he might have given his crush, and his boss, a 1st degree burn, prevented his rejoicing.

Daichi took the napkins from Sugawara and began to dry off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. This is why we wear aprons. " he said soothingly. "Go make another coffee for the customer." 

Sheepishly, Sugawara made another espresso. To his chagrin, he was shaking. Stop that. He told himself. He carefully placed the coffee on the counter and smiled "It's free of charge since I spilled your first one, I'm so sorry." he told the kind lady. She hadn't freaked out on him for spilling her order, and Sugawara was eternally grateful. Once again he missed an admiring glance from Daichi.

Sugawara refused to make eye contact with Daichi for the rest of his shift.

Afterwards, he approached Daichi again to apologize once more.

"I'm so sorry! I really hope your alright. I want to make it up to you, I'll bring you a new shirt or-"

"Or have dinner with me." Daichi interrupted.

"W-what?" stammered Suga. Did he just hear that right?

"Have dinner with me." he repeated. "Tomorrow, after our shift. We could go to that sushi restaurant down the street." Daichi was staring intensely at Suga. "If you want, of course, you don't have too."

Shifting nervously, Sugawara nodded shyly. "Ye-s." His voice cracked. He scratched the mole beneath his left eye in embarrassment. Suga couched to clear his throat and tried again. "Yes. I would like to."

A loud raspberry reminded Suga and Daichi that they were not alone. "FINALLY, god damn it! I was getting so sick of those stupid pining looks you were throwing at each other!" Tanaka reprimanded. Then he whipped out his cell phone. "I've got to tell Nishinoya."

"TANAKA, HAND OVER THE PHONE NOW!" Daichi yelled in his "dad" voice, but Tanaka kept typing away.

"Tanaka, please hand over the phone.' Sugawara pleaded. However, the bald cashier just grinned maniacally and ran out the door. His two workers stared after him, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Daichi shook his head slightly, still chuckling. "What are we going to do with that kid?" and Suga just shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Sugawara asked. 

Daichi's warm smile was the only affirmation he needed. So, Sugawara clocked out for the night, feeling content.

"Oh, wait! One more thing!" Daichi called after him. Sugawara looked over his shoulder curiously and saw that Daichi was waving. "Be careful with those espressos from now on. They're quite hot."

Sugawara smiled his most breathtaking smile and said cheerfully, "But how else was I supposed to get you to ask me out?" and walked out. Damn, he was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am begining to see a pattern in these drabbles... well fear not reader because the Brotp of Bokuto and Kuroo is next! And yeah, I know Bokuto doesn't go to Karasuno but whatever, I made him work there anyway. Keep those requests coming, and I love you all!


	5. Cafe Vanilla Frappuchino- General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi give Kuroo very shitty love advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely destiny reqquested Bokuto and Kuroo interactions! They crack me up and I love their friendship so much so I was like duuuh. Also have some Bokaka because I'm a multishipping loser and i felt like it. Also today is apparently Bokuto's birthday so bonus!

"So, what you're saying is that you have a crush on this boy, but you don't know how to ask him out." Bokuto said as he leaned over the counter. His owlish face was turned into a wide smile, and Kuroo could hear the traces of amusement in his tone.

"Maybe."

"Dude, that's so LAME." The barrsita exclaimed as he slapped the counter top with his hand as he laughed. "Ohohoh! Mr. Suave can't even make a move!"

Kuroo scowled at his best friend. This was a mistake, coming to him about this. Bokuto was just as clueless as he was, and tended to treat everything as a joke. "Shut up! Don't ohoho me. At least I don't change my work schedule so I can make goo-goo eyes at the cashier while I work!" 

The loud hooting laughter emitting from Bokuto stopped immediately. "Shhhhh. He's right there, you dick!" he whispered harshly. Bokuto gestured with his head and Kuroo saw that Akaashi was indeed switching off with the current cashier so he could start his shift. 

"Hi, Akaashi!" Bokuto said enthusiastically. "Ready to work?" He waved his hand trying to get his coworker to notice him.

For all his efforts he got a blase look and a respectful "Hello." back.

Kuroo groaned in second hand embarrassment. Bokuto had no shame and no verbal filters. Kuroo was pretty sure that if he left Bokuto unattended with Akaashi, his roommate would start babbling about whatever came to mind, and consequently annoy the shit out of his coworker. 

Unfazed, Bokuto turned back to Kuroo and whispered, "He's so into me." He winked. 

"Yeah. I can see that." Kuroo said dryly. "Can we get back to my life now?"

"Fine, fine. Have you at least tried to get to know him outside of you know, school or the coffee shop?" Bokuto asked. It was still obvious that Bokuto was still trying to get Akaashi to pay attention to him by the way he was fixing his hair and posing like a peacock. 

"Wash your hands if you touch your hair Bokuto, please." was the cashiers response to Bokuto's attempts at flirting. 

As Bokuto cheerfully washed his face in the nearby sink, Kuroo continued. "Not really. I've texted him and all, but every time I ask if he wants to, I dunno, DO something, he thinks I'm joking!" He ran his fingers through his poofy hair in frustration. "Why does everyone think I'm joking?"

"Maybe it's because you have an unpleasant smirk on your face all the time that makes it look like you're just playing around." supplied Bokuto unhelpfully. 

Kuroo glared at him. "No I don't."

"Yeah, sometimes you glare at people too." Bokuto mused. "Like right now."

"At least I don't look like an owl."

"Rude. I do NOT look like an owl. Right Akaashi?" 

"I could see it." Akaashi said dispassionately. "Now please, get back to work and make a Cafe Vanilla Frappuchino for this nice lady." 

"You're so mean Akaashi!" Bokuto whined dejectedly, but began to make the order. As he combined the ingredients he called over his shoulder to Kuroo, "So he thinks you're joking huh? Why don't you ask him out in person? He comes to the shop almost everyday, just ask him then."

"I caaaan't." Kuroo whined. He leaned his cheek against his hand. "Well I could, but I feel like he'd ignore me."

Usually, when Kenma came into the shop, Kuroo would talk to him about his day and Kenma would just nod his head and add occasional comments. Sometimes he'd play that one MMO game about wizards and he'd let Kuroo watch over his shoulder. Other times Kenma would do his homework quietly while Kuroo read; AKA pretended to read while he thought about how cute Kenma was. Rarely, Kenma would tell Kuroo about himself, but to Kuroo's delight, this was occurring frequently now that Kenma had accepted the fact that Kuroo was going to bother him every time he went to Karasuno.

"Doesn't sound like he likes you very much." Bokuto said tactlessly. "Here you go ma'am." He smiled graciously at the customer. The girl blushed and took the beverage. Why was Bokuto so unintentionally charming? When Kuroo smiled or acted nice, all he got was distrustful looks and suspicious glares.

He had tried to be kind to Kenma by offering to walk him to his car and all he got was, "What do you want?" like Kuroo had an ulterior motive! Well, he did, but still! 

"If he didn't like me, he could have gone to a different coffee shop." Kuroo protested. "And he offered to help me with Biology once."

Akaashi joined the conversation at this point. "It sounds like Kenma is very shy. That may have been a hint that he is indeed interested in you."

Bokuto nodded vigorously at his crush's words. "Yeah! That's what I was going to say." Kuroo seriously doubted that.

Akaashi rolled his eyes then continued, "Did you at least take him up on this offer?"

"Of course!" Although Kuroo had totally missed the subtlety, he wasn't dumb enough to turn down an offer to spend more time with Kenma, but..... He looked around Karasuno, leaned in to and whispered, "I told him that we could work on it tonight here, though...".

"You're an IDIOT!" Bokuto shouted. "Wow! I would have never.. Oh my God!!" and his best friend collapsed into hysterical laughter. Even Akaashi looked faintly amused.

"Ok, ok, I know! I wasn't thinking." Kuroo growled. He looked peevishly at the door. The crow shaped clock above it read 8:30 pm, which meant that Kenma would be here soon. "Seriously though, what should I do?"

"Um.... Yeah, I don't know." Bokuto shrugged. "Be yourself."

"You're a moron." sighed Kuroo. 

"And you're ugly."

"Screw you, I'm gorgeous."

"Whatever, Trashcat."

"Fuck off, Owl City."

"Brush head."

Kuroo was about to retort when Akaashi chimed in with his love guru advice.

"Just pretend you didn't get the information and offer your dorm so you can study." 

Kuroo was only half paying attention as he thought about Akaashi's advice. It was a good plan. Tomorrow was a Saturday which meant that Bokuto would be on duty again, and so would Tsukishima. And Oikawa would be... well it wouldn't be that hard to kick Oikawa out. His idiotic roomie was easily distracted and Kuroo could just say that there was a party somewhere at one of the fraternities (there probably was) and he'd be gone. Then he and Kenma would be all alone. Kuroo grinned at the thought. Anything could happen.

"Don't grin like that, you look like a perv." Bokuto commented. "You're thinking pervy thoughts aren't you." He waved a hand in front of Kuroo's smirking face.

"Ohohoh." replied Kuroo as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ohohoh." Bokuto grinned back.

"Ohohoh."

"Ohoh please stop. We are still on duty." Akaashi interrupted. He was frowning and tapping his foot.

The owl haired boy started to sulk and turned his pouting face towards Akaashi so he could see. Akaashi's expression remained neutral so Bokuto gloomily picked up a nearby mop and began to clean. "Anyway, it sound good, you should do that!" He leaned on the mop and gave Kuroo a thumbs up. 

Kuroo returned it and tried to comb his hair again. He succeeded in making it look worse. He really hated his bedhead. The bell jingled and his favorite pudding head walked in shyly.

"Um, hi. You ready to start? Sorry I'm late." Kenma said. He made brief eye contact with Kuroo before looking away quickly. He sat down at the nearest table and began to get his study materials ready.

Kuroo sauntered over and Bokuto winked at him and mouthed, 'Go get em Tiger.' Kuroo cracked his fingers, slightly enjoying the grossed out look that crossed Bokuto's face. It was go time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay for me not writing how it went for our favorite trashcat and pudding head. Of course, if you want me to.. let me know.. (cough cough, comment and kudo, cough cough) Next time, a beautiful Kagehina confession. Just kidding, its Kags so it's going to be very stupid. Anyway, I love you guys so much! Have a great day or night or whatever time it is! I hope you enjoyed it  
> ~edit~ ok so it was brought to attention that Bokuto was a little OOC and thats not good so i fixed it a little. If i ever do that again, please do not be afraid to tell me :) I want to make this a good as possible


	6. Maple Leaf Frappuchino- Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks Kageyama hates him, and all he wants to do is ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a request made from a lovely anon on tumblr and it was so cute, and I really hope i did it justice.Also i'm really excited for halloween and i'm going to keep writing about october until it actually is. YAY

Halloween was almost there; just a few more days. Hinata could feel the excitement in the air. Everything smelled like candy and caramel apples, and almost every store was decorated to the brim with spooky decorations. His dorm had fake spiderwebs hanging from the doorways, and his room had real spiderwebs hanging from its ceiling. Hinata didn't care all that much, but Kenma hated spiders so Hinata had to get rid of them. 

Halloween was usually a time that Hinata looked forward too. He loved the dressing up, the parties, the jack-o-lanterns. But not this year. This year, Halloween meant that the Pumpkin Spice Latte was going to go out of season soon, and with it, Hinata's reason to see the barrista, Kageyama Tobio.

It was unclear why Hinata was so attracted to the grumpy barista. All logic screamed against it. Sure, Kageyama was really cute, and his eyes were a dreamy blue, but other than that, it was kind of a mystery. Kageyama was always extremely mean to him, and never gave any indication of returned feelings. The tall boy would always grumble when he came in, and call him dumbass. Once, he'd even gone so far to scratch out his name on the cup and replace it with "DUMBASS" in large block letters. Yeah, Hinata was pretty sure Kageyama hated him. Yet, he still kept going back for more.

"I'm back!" He said cheerfully as he pushed open Karasuno's door. Warm air and spicy fumes reached his nose. Just stepping into the small store made him feel better. Kageyama was there, of course, looking handsome as always. For some reason, the barrista was looking away from the door, and his cheeks were slightly red. Hinata took that to mean that Kageyama was pissed off that he was here again.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte as always Shoyo?" Nishinoya asked in a perky voice. He was already ringing it up.

Hinata grinned back, "You betchya! They're going to disappear soon, so I have to get it as often as I can." He pulled out his money. He had a regular babysitting job for a nearby friend of his mom's, so he always had enough money to buy a pumpkin spice latte. He also had Kenma to give him money whenever his babysitting money ran out. He should probably be spending his money on things other than over-priced coffee, but then he'd have no opportunities to nurse his crush for Kageyama. 

"Order something else for once!" complained Kageyama. "Here, I'll make you a Salted Caramel Frappuchino. They're also limited, but I'd rather make that, then that stupid latte." He took the cup from Nishinoya and began scribbling something on it. Probably DUMBASS again. 

Hinata felt a flush creep up his face. There was one problem with the frappuchino. He hadn't brought all his money with him, so he was short a buck. "I-uh- I don't have enough money for that."

Kageyama just waved his hand offhandedly. "Whatever. I'll pay for it." he said sullenly. His neck was all red.

"All right then, you're all good Shoyo! Enjoy your 'coffee'." Nishinoya said suggestively.

"Huh?" Hinata cocked his head innocently.

"Nothing!" 

Shrugging slightly, Hinata took his usual seat at the bar. He started staring absently at Kageyama while he worked. Hinata noticed before that Kageyama's arms were well defined and Hinata wanted to ask if he played a sport, or if he went to the gym or something. 

As if he sensed Hinata's stare, Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. He turned and handed the blended coffee to Hinata. "Here."

Hinata took a hesitant sip. It was as good as the pumpkin spice latte! He sucked it down happily, until a searing pain went through his head. "Owowowowo." he howled. He clutched his temples. 

"You moron, you drank too fast and got a brain freeze! Slow down next time." Kageyama barked out. Nishinoya was laughing in the background.

"Owowo- ahh Ok it's gone." Hinata said, and he sighed in relief. Then he took the cup in his hand and saw that instead of his name, there was a phone number. He held the cup up to Kageyama's face. "Is this yours?" he smiled. 

"Maybe." 

A burst of happiness exploded from Hinata's heart. It felt like a sun was embedded in his chest, and was casting a warm glow throughout. "Is this your way of getting me to text you?"

"No."

Hinata whipped out his phone and immediately saved the number. Then he texted:

_Hey its Hinata Shoyo. R U busy rn?_

There was a ding from Kageyama's apron, and Kageyama brought out his phone and looked at the text message.

"Did you seriously just text me even though you're right in front of me?" Kageyama asked incredulously. "Really? Am I busy? I'm on duty!"

"I know, that's why I texted that! I was trying to be funny!" Hinata said. He began to spin on the twisty barstool. "Did it work?"

Kageyama shook his head in disbelief. "No. Your sense of humor sucks."

"That was mean Bakayama!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at the barrista. He stopped twisting, put his chin in his hands and looked at Kageyama thoughtfully. "Are you excited for Halloween?"

"Not really."

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Why?" Hinata exclaimed and he sat up straight with shock written all over his face. "Don't you, like, go trick-or-treating, or go to parties?"

From Kageyama's expression, it was very obvious that, no, Kageyama did not go trick-or-treating, or go to any parties.

"Doesn't your college have a ton of frat parties?" Hinata continued. "I read somewhere Shiratorizawa is a HUGE party school!"

Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe, I just don't go to any of them."

"Oh.." Hinata said quietly. Then a perfect idea popped into his mind. "How about you go with me to a Halloween party! Please? It will be fun!" 

"I don't go to your school." Kageyama said hesitantly. He was frowning slightly. "I don't think I'm invited."

Hinata shook his head vigorously. "No, no. Everyone is invited! Aoba Josai parties are the best!"

Kageyama blanched at the name 'Aoba Josai'. "Nope. No, I'm definitely not going. I'm definitely not invited." He looked adamant about that fact.

"Whyyyy?" whined Hinata. "It'll be so fun! Kenma told me that your coworkers Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Oikawa belong to that fraternity, so you'll know people!" 

"Oikawa doesn't like me and I don't like Tsukishima."

Hinata had to admit that he didn't like the tall blond either. He was in his English class and once when Hinata gave a speech, he laughed all the way through it. He had also heard strange rumors about Oikawa, but still, Aoba Josai threw legendary parties, and for some reason Kenma wanted to go, so Hinata was all for it. And he didn't want to go alone. There was only one tactic left. Hinata opened his large brown eyes as wide as they'd go and stuck out his lower lip. "But I want to go with you."

Kageyama's face turned beet red as the smaller boy's charms took effect. "Alright, FINE. But I'm not wearing a costume. Or talking to anyone from Aoba Josai."

"DEAL!" Hinata crowed triumphantly.

\-----------------

Later that night Kageyama got a text from Hinata. 

_Let's plan our costumes! Cant wait for holloween._

The idiot couldn't even spell Halloween right. Kageyama smiled a small warm smile at the screen. He didn't even mind that Hinata ignored the fact that Kageyama said he wouldn't wear a costume. 

"What are you planning?" Nishinoya screamed in fright.

"What?"

"Don't smile like that, it's creepy!" 

"It's just my smile!" He shot back and texted back.

_Ill wear anthing as long as its not stupid._

He couldn't believe it, but he was kind of looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, little babies going to a halloween party! and i think we all know why kenma wants to go *wink wink*.  
> The amount of comments i got on the last chapter was amazing, like wow, I wasn't expecting that! So you guys are the best, and the kuroken date will be the next chapter, and following that will be an Iwaoi chapter. Thank you so much for your continued support!  
> Oh and I know Halloween isn't really all that big in Japan, but i read somewhere that its growing in popularity and just for this AU's purpose, I'm going to keep it like this. :)


	7. Very Berry Hibiscus Refresher- Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma's study date. Spoiler alert, they don't actually study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be writing an AP essay, but i'm doing this instead. OOPS.  
> Also, my spelling of barista and frappuchino have been pointed out as wrong to me and I would like to thank you for that. I'll try not to do that in upcoming chapters however i'm really lazy so the mistakes in previous chapters are going to remain. sorry. Maybe one day.

Kenma had walked into Karasuno Coffee that cold November evening with the full intention of studying Biology. The Krebs Cycle was confusing the shit out of him, and the cat-like boy was almost positive that Kuroo didn't know it either. Acetyl CoA? Oxaloacetate? Why do those words even exist? However, it became quickly apparent that Kuroo was not thinking Biology, but Chemistry. More specifically, chemistry between a certain trashcat and Kenma.

Kenma's scarf was wrapped as tight as it would go when he entered the brightly lit shop. He hated the cold. It was too cold in the winter and too hot in the summer. Why couldn't always be a nice temperature outside? Was it too hard to ask? But Karasuno was always the right temperature, and that was one of the many things that attracted Kenma.

He took in his surroundings, and Kenma was surprised to find that the cashier was eyeing him curiously and the mopping barista was staring unabashedly at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable, as he never liked being the center of attention. Kenma came to the conclusion that he had recently been the topic of conversation, and it made his insides squirm with nervousness. It also made him find that random speck of dirt more interesting than anyone's eyes, and Kenma stared fixedly at it while he addressed Kuroo.

"Um, hi. Ready to start? Sorry I'm late." He knew he wasn't actually, but Kuroo was already there, so it was only polite to say that. He looked into Kuroo's eyes, and looked away quickly. Looking at Kuroo had always made him feel like he was getting electrocuted, so he felt like he should avoid doing that as often as possible. Kenma located a table quickly and sat down. He took out his laptop and pulled up his biology notes. They didn't really make sense. Oh well, he could just look stuff up on the internet.

The owlish barista mouthed something Kenma couldn't quite see too Kuroo. It made Kenma tuck his hair behind his ear self consciously. Kuroo cracked his fngers, but Kenma didn't really react, Hinata did that all the time. Finally Kuroo sat down.

"So, Oh-Wise Tutor, what are we learning?" Kuroo drawled. He shifted his chair so that he could look at Kenma's computer, their heads nearly touching. He noticed Kenma's uncomfortable expression and explained, "I forgot my laptop sorry. Can I look on with you?"

Kenma nodded his consent and taking that as an invitation, Kuroo slid his chair even closer. Kenma considered moving away, but he had a suspicion that Kuroo would just follow him, and besides, he didn't really mind Kuroo being so close. Except for the fact that his hands were shaking and it felt like his heart was in his mouth.

"Um, Ok, well the Professor said that the Krebs Cycle was going to be really important for the exam on Monday. So we should start with glycolysis and the citric acid cycle." Kenma suggested. Kuroo had leaned in more and Kenma could smell his shampoo. Strawberries? Kenma prayed that Kuroo didn't notice the effect he was having on him.

It had happened so gradually, Kenma hadn't noticed how large a crush he had on the older boy until the Halloween party. It had been small things at first, like Kenma's heart speeding up every time Kuroo smiled at him, or sat next to him in class. Then it morphed into larger things like daydreaming about Kuroo's messy bedhead, and wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through its tangled mess. The tipping point into danger zone was when Kenma began to notice that he began to think about Kuroo's hands. Specifically, Kuroo's hands intertwined with his. And before you can say game over, Kenma realized that he had it bad. _  
_

However, Kenma was a painfully shy individual, and knew he would not make the first move. Kuroo paying a little attention to him was not enough for Kenma to decide whether or not Kuroo liked him back. Kuroo Testuro was a notorious flirt, so much to the point he had been given the nickname "The Trash-Cat" because he'd go home with anyone. Boys, girls, it didn't matter. All fell prey to Kuroo's infamous smirk and charismatic persona. Kenma was determined not to be one of them.

So Kenma tried to create some distance. He had been doing ok, until the Halloween party. The jello shots must have been too strong, because for some reason Kenma had asked Kuroo if he wanted to study together sometime. Kenma had gone to Aoba Josai's party because Kuroo had invited him, but Kenma hadn't really planned on actually talking to him. Kenma had planned on just talking to Shoyo and Yaku, maybe Lev depending on how drunk he was, and that was it. But Shoyo had ran off with that grumpy barista, probably to go make out or something, and Yaku and Lev were wasted, so Kenma was left all alone. So he ended up talking to Kuroo, and in a moment of drunken braveness, Kenma had offered to help Kuroo study biology, which Kuroo mentioned he wasn't doing to well in. Kenma had meant to study in his dorm, but Kuroo suggested Karasuno.

Which was fine. It just meant that Kuroo wasn't interested in spending time with Kenma one-on-one which was fine. Really. It just didn't make his feelings go away.

"So the citric acid cycle is just another name for glycolysis?" Kuroo was saying.

Blinking out of his momentary daydream, Kenma tried to regain his train of thought. "Um, no. They serve different functions."

Kuroo groaned and threw his head back in defeat. Kenma tried to suppress the naughty thoughts that invaded his mind.

"Sorry Kenma, I'll never get this stuff." sighed Kuroo. He loped his arm around Kenma's shoulders. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Kuroo didn't look sorry at all.

Kenma shrugged the other boys arm off, his face burning slightly. Surely Kuroo could feel the heat coming off his face. He glanced over and saw that Kuroo was staring at his face intently.

"Hey, do you want a drink? You look a little warm." Kuroo asked, his voice slightly concerned.

"Um yeah, sure. Anything but black coffee." Kenma shrugged. Or coffee in general, but he didn't want to sound picky. He also wanted Kuroo to move farther away so Kenma could regain his apathetic face.

"Sure thing, pudding!" The trashcat smirked. Kuroo had started calling Kenma 'Pudding' lately, which confused Kenma to no end. Kuroo insisted on calling him that because Kenma's hair reminded him of pudding, but the pet name sounded suspiciously flirty. Kuroo was constantly giving him mixed signals and Kenma felt like pulling out his hair in frustration. 

"One sugary coffee and one Very Berry Hibiscus Refresher, please." Kuroo drawled as he sauntered up to the counter.

The cashier had begun to ring him up when the barista yelled, "You bastard! You're ordering that just because you know I'm allergic to hibiscus!" The barista turned to the cashier. 

Kuroo grinned unpleasantly at the whining staff member. "Bokuto! Why on earth would I do that?"

The barista's name rang a bell. Bokuto... Bokuto.. Oh right, Bokuto was one of Kuroo's frat buddies and dorm mate. It explained why Kuroo was at Karasuno so often.

"Now I'm going to get all puffy!" Bokuto complained.

"Isn't that a shame." Kuroo said offhandedly, his grin never fading. He grabbed the drinks and handed Kenma his with much flourish. "For you, my little pudding cat. I noticed you don't like coffee, so I thought you'd like this better."

Kenma sipped it hesitantly. Kuroo was right, it was loads better than coffee. He nodded his approval. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?" he began to take out his wallet.

Kuroo waved his hand. "No, no! No charge!"

"That's what you said last time you bought me a drink, but then I had to buy you lunch at the Cafeteria."

"Oh yeah," Kuroo smirked at the memory. "Well how else was I supposed to get you to talk to me?"

Unsure how to respond, Kenma went back to his notes, only to have his laptop unceremoniously shut by Kuroo.

"I don't want to study anymore." Kuroo purred. He put his head on his arms and looked seductively at Kenma. He looked ridiculously cute.

Frowning, Kenma tried to open his laptop again, but Kuroo grabbed it and put it under his arms. "Kuroo, we studied for five minutes." Kenma said disapprovingly.

"Five minutes is more than enough for me." Kuroo smiled. "I want to talk."

"About what."

"You." was the unexpected answer.

"Excuse me?" Kenma blinked. Kuroo wanted to talk about him.

"I don't know anything about you, really. It's frustrating." explained Kuroo.

For the life of him, Kenma couldn't understand why. His life wasn't particularly interesting, and yet here Kuroo was, wanting to know more. It was strange. "Ok.... I don't know... I don't know anything about you either..."

"Ooh! Ooh! Take turns! Kenma first, and then Testuro!" Bokuto interjected.

"Don't eavesdrop on private conversations you damn owl!" Kuroo yelled at him.

Bokuto pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue in response.

Kuroo snorted. "Classy. Where'd you learn that, Oikawa?"

"No!"

"He totally did." Kuroo whispered to Kenma. "But he did have a point. Want to do that?"

Kenma shrugged. "I don't care."

"Alright." Kuroo nodded. He puffed himself up triumphantly, like he won a major battle. "What's your major?"

"Engineering. You?"

"Law enforcement. Your turn!"

Kenma thought for a few seconds. "Favorite class?"

"Biology." was the immediate answer. Kuroo flushed a little, but covered it up with a smirk. "I sleep the most in that class. It's nice."

Kenma didn't know whether or not to believe him because every time he observed (stalked) Kuroo, he had been wide awake.

"Ok, best friend!" Kuroo said hastily. 

That one was easy. Kenma only really interacted with 20 people at most, and tolerated like 5 of those 20. "Hinata Shoyo." He was friends with Yaku, Sugawara, and sometimes Lev, but that was it.

"Hinata Shoyo.. Oh yeah! The shorty that clings to Tobio?"

"Tobio?"

"Yeah, he works here with Bokuto. He's also Oikawa's 'rival' or something." Kuroo turned to Bokuto, "Why is that again?"

"Cause Tobio makes better coffee than him." Bokuto called back. "I don't even think Tobio realizes it. He just thinks Oikawa is an unpleasant person."

"Oikawa is always an unpleasant person." Kuroo pointed out. 

"Too true!"

"Anyway.. Um, Who's your best friend?" Kenma asked, bringing Kuroo's attention back to him.

"Isn't it obvious." He jerked his thumb over to the barista who then waved. "That stupid owl."

They went back and forth like this for quite a while. Favorite color, coke or pepsi, and other stupid things. Kenma didn't realize the time slipping away until his phone buzzed.

From: Shoyo

_Where r u?_

_R u ok?_

Kenma quickly replied before Hinata called the police, then he looked at the time. 12:24. Yeah, it was time to head back to the dorms. Karasuno was open 24 hours, but he still felt awkward being there that late.

"Ah, I should get going, its pretty late." Kenma said. He interrupted Kuroo's anecdote about a time when he switched Tsukishima's glasses with an identical nonprescription pair, and how Tsukishima was so confused why he couldn't see. It was actually pretty amusing.

"Oh, yeah.." Kuroo said a little sadly. "But we didn't study!"

"Who's fault is that?" Kenma reminded the brush head.

Looking unapologetic, Kuroo continued. "Let's study in my dorm tomorrow. Tsukki and Bokuto are OD and I'll just kick Oikawa out or something." he said lazily.

"Don't you live in the Aoba Josai house?" Kenma asked.

"Nah, it's not a requirement. I share a dorm with Tsukishima, Oikawa, and Bokuto." he explained. "Don't worry, I have it all planned out."

"You make it sound like you planned on not studying all along." observed Kenma dryly. 

Kuroo put a hand to his chest and tried to look offended. "I would never."

"Ok, well.. see you tomorrow then." Kenma began to pack up. He slung his bag over his shoulder, then hesitated. "Um, one last question." Was he really going to do this? Now or never he guessed.

"Sure thing, Pudding."

Kenma's face flushed as he murmured, "What are your feelings. About me, I mean."

It was Kuroo's turn to look embarrassed. "Oh. I like you. Obviously." he said bluntly. "What about you?"

"Obviously." was his only reply. Then Kenma fled the coffee shop before he could humiliate himself any further.

As he was walking to his car, Kenma decided that tomorrow, he'd leave his laptop at his dorm. It's not he'd be studying much tomorrow anyway.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Kenma and Kuroo are so cute. And this chapter was so loooooong. For me anyway.  
> I've gotten a lot of Halloween Party requests and welllllllllllll it's not at the coffee shop so technically it doesn't fit. However I love you guys so I'll do it. Eventually.  
> Next Chapter is Iwaoi, then Bokuaka. YAY


	8. Hazelnut Macchiato- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's on duty, and Iwaizumi comes to visit him like a nice boyfriend. Well, like a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an anon request for some Iwaoi so have some shenanigans! Idk... I need more ideas, so if you have any scenarios tell me!

When Oikawa suggested to his dorm mates that they all get jobs to pay for all their extensive parties, he did not mean for all of them to get jobs at the same place. For the record, he worked at Karasuno first, and it was Bokuto and Tsukki's fault that they ended up working at the same place. Kuroo was the only one that did not work at Karasuno, but that was only because Kuroo was too fucking lazy. Besides, Kuroo was at Karasuno so often he might as well be another staff member. Or at least thats what Oikawa told him. The lazy cat had only laughed and continued to ignore him. 

Karasuno wasn't a bad place to work and overall Oikawa enjoyed his job. He really liked making the coffee and working with the customers. Oikawa prided himself on being a fabulous barista, and he could definitely say he had the best customer service in the whole damn place, but that didn't stop Daichi from giving that little brat Tobio employee of the month. Why? Because apparently Oikawa was too popular. Or at least that's what Oikawa heard.

Daichi actually said, "You flirt so much with the female customers and they create a racket and take up space in the cafe. They don't even buy anything!"

Well... that was true. He would flirt, they would stay, and then they would employ strange tactics to get Oikawa to notice them. It amused him to no end because Oikawa was gay. Like, had a serious boyfriend gay. He was just a friendly person! He couldn't help that he was good looking as well! And, yeah, sure he played with the emotions of the female customers, but that was to help business! It wasn't his fault they didn't buy more drinks. At least, that's what he told Daichi, but the general manager had just rolled his eyes and told him to get back to work.

"Isn't that so rude Iwa-chan?" complained Oikawa as he shook up an iced coffee. "Being punished for my beautiful face?"

Iwaizumi had stopped by Karasuno after his shift at the movie theater where he worked because Oikawa had texted him about not getting Employee of the Month. Oikawa was so lucky to have him.

"No. Daichi was right." Iwaizumi said.

Ok scratch that. Oikawa was not so lucky after all. "So mean!" cried Oikawa. He handed the now blended coffee to the awaiting customer and winked. "For you, Princess."

The customer was a girl of about 18, and she blushed all the way to her horribly dyed roots. She giggled in annoyingly high pitch. "Thank you!" She sat down at the bar stool next to Iwaizumi and continued to make goo-goo eyes at the barista. Great, now she would be there for a while.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa. "Yeah, I have no sympathy you idiot. You do this to yourself."

Oikawa pouted in response. "You're just jealous. Anyway, do you want something Iwa-chan? You look tired." Oikawa just wanted to show off to Daichi who was covering for an absent cashier that he was a responsible barista who got customers to buy coffee, but he was not going to tell his boyfriend that.

"You just want to show off for your manager, idiot."

"I can't believe you'd think so low of me!" Oikawa feigned a hurt look. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Iwaizumi's flat epression didn't change and it was very obvious he didn't believe him. "Just make the espresso Tooru."

Oikawa beamed and called out to Daichi, "One hazelnut macchiato for Iwa-chan!"

Daichi looked back the barista. "Are you going to pay for it? Or is he?"

"Iwa-chan is of course!" Oikawa smiled at his boyfriend. "Right?" He enjoyed the pissed off look Iwaizumi was giving him. Oikawa had a special talent of pushing Iwaizumi's buttons, and he never missed an opportunity to do so.

Looking like he was about to hit Oikawa, Iwaizumi got up to go pay at the cashier. Perfect.

"No, no, I kid! I was going to pay for it, here!" Oikawa said graciously and he took out the money to pay for it.

"One day, I'm to punch you in the face." Iwaizumi threatened. 

Oikawa was already in the midst of making the macchiato, but he turned to smile innocently at Iwaizumi anyway. "But that would ruin my face! And then I'd be ugly."

"Too late." said Iwaizumi as he sat back in his seat. 

"Iwa-chan!"

The girl that Oikawa had served earlier had watched the exchange with fascination. "Wow," she addressed Iwaizumi. "You two are really close! Have you been friends for a while?"

Before he could answer, Oikawa shoved his drink in his face. The cup was decorated with little hearts and 'To Iwa-chan, Love Tooru'. Oikawa grinned. Iwaizumi pretended to hate that stuff, but he would turn into a puddle of goo on the inside. Which was good, because it made Oikawa's fears of Iwaizumi not actually retuning his feelings disappear. Bokuto had once called him a love-struck fool, but Oikawa didn't really care what Bokuto thought because his dorm mate had been pining over Akaashi for months. **  
**

"Don't draw on the cups, Oikawa!" Daichi reprimanded him.  

Oikawa wasn't really listening to Daichi, he was staring intently at Iwaizumi's face.

The dark haired boy's face was smiling slightly. Puddle of goo status had been achieved. Fuzzy feelings enveloped Oikawa and he felt like he was walking on clouds.  

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something, but Oikawa interrupted him. "Oh Iwa-chan, you don't have to tell me how much you love it! It's ok!"

"Don't draw on the cups." was all Iwaizumi said.

"So mean!"

"Anyway, you usually don't act like a complete fool unless you want something." Iwaizumi continued. "What is it?"

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wouldn't refuse him, but he wanted to play with his boyfriends emotions. "Can I stay over tonight? Please?" Oikawa asked. He made sure to open his brown eyes as wide as they'd go for maximum puppy dog effect. It had been a while since their last 'sleepover' and Oikawa wanted another one.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Aoba Josai isn't throwing a party tonight or anything?"

Oikawa scowled. "No. Kuroo didn't want to plan anything and he's the only one who actually knows how to throw a good party. Even worse, he's kicking me out of the dorm tonight so he can have a study date." Oikawa was almost positive that his smirking roommate did not have studying on his mind, and Oikawa did NOT want to be anywhere near that.

He waited for Iwaizumi's answer. He knew it would be yes, but Iwaizumi always blushed and became adorably flustered when Oikawa suggested one on one time. That was probably because of what happened every time they were alone Oikawa grinned in anticipation. Watching his boyfriend's reactions to everything Oikawa said had become addicting, Oikawa always wanted more.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ok, fine."

"YAY IWA-CHAN!"

"KEEP IT DOWN OIKAWA," Daichi yelled. Then he looked around sheepishly and said in a quieter, but still stern tone, "You're still on duty."

"Of course Daichi!" Oikawa said cheerfully. He went to go make more orders, but before he went, he gave Iwaizumi a little peck on the cheek. "I get off in about 10 minutes, wait for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're still working though, so stop that." Iwaizumi grumbled as he pushed Oikawa off. Iwaizumi walked out and Oikawa blew him a kiss. Iwaizumi took the kiss and pretended to crumble it up, but Oikawa didn't mind. That was just Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi. One day he'd realize how cool Oikawa and his kisses were.

"OIKAWA. WORK." Daichi yelled again. 

Oikawa saluted mockingly and whistled as he completed orders.

The girl he had flirted with earlier was still sitting there with a dazed look on her face.

Snickering quietly to himself, Oikawa completed his last orders. He didn't need Employee of the Month. He had Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok confession time, I feel like this chapter is kind of OOC for Iwaizumi... IDK please tell me if he is. WHY IS WRITING SO HARD. ok im done. Next chapter is Bokuaka, followed by Daisuga, and the Asanoya. No one really suggested Asanoya but i had a really cute idea and so i'm doing it k. Anyway, please please tell me how i'm doing! Idk i feel like this chapter is kind of bleh.... so if you think so too, i'll rewrite it tomorrow or something. Ok byeee thank you so much for reading you guys are the best!


	9. Caffe Misto- Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto asks Akaashi out. Sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all I'd keep writing about October until it actually was. I just really want it to be October.

Bokuto was a simple man, really. Kuroo had called him simple minded once, but Bokuto had ignored him. It wasn't like he wasn't smart, it was just that he didn't think things all the way through. Everything usually worked out in the end, so Bokuto didn't really see the point in planning everything out to the last detail. Oikawa did that and it drove him nuts. Akaashi also did that, but Bokuto found it endearing. Actually everything Akaashi did was endearing. 

Akaashi Keji. The cutest man alive, in his opinion. He had been infatuated from the moment Akaashi had introduced himself in his quiet unassuming way.

"Hello. I'm Akaashi Keji and I will be working with you for today." he had said. He took Bokuto's hand and shook it. Akaashi's hand had been soft and warm, and Bokuto had liked how well it matched his own.

"Bokuto Koutaro! Nice to meet you!" he had replied cheerfully.

Later on, a customer had complained about her iced coffee having too many ice cubes. Bokuto was getting more and more flustered, he usually didn't know how to react when people were angry at him. It just made his normally outgoing personality shrink in on itself and Bokuto would revert to a sullen mood and would stay that way until someone complimented him again. 

"This coffee is going to be all watery now! I want you to remake it now!" the angry lady yelled. She was one of those people who expected everything to be made exactly the way they liked it, even if they didn't specify what they liked in the first place.

Bokuto felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Kuroo could dig him out later. "Um.. Yes ma'am." He took the coffee from the lady's perfectly manicured hand.

"If you could hurry, that would be much appreciated." She said sarcastically. "And I demand a free coffee."

Akaashi appeared in an instant. "Free coffee? What for, ma'am?" 

Bokuto had felt an overwhelming rush of relief. He was no good at handling other peoples anger, he was only good at making them feel better.

"This young man made my coffee wrong." The lady explained. "I want a new one, and I want a free one."

Akaashi nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I took your order, and you did not specify the amount of ice cubes you wanted in your coffee. You asked for an iced coffee, and you got one. I do not see how my coworker made your order wrong."

The lady had blinked in confusion, but Akaashi carried on, "So, I apologize ma'am. We will still remake your order, but we will not give you a free one as compensation."

If Bokuto's life was an anime, he would pinpoint that moment as the moment a large arrow pierced his heart. It had stayed there ever since.

 

After that incident with the lady, Bokuto had been trying to get Akaashi to notice him. He had even rearranged his schedule so he could be with Akaashi! Kuroo had laughed about that, but Bokuto thought it was a good move. Oikawa agreed with him. Of course, that should have been a warning sign, because Oikawa was just as idiotic about love as Bokuto was. 

"Goooood Morning Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted Akaashi as they changed into their black Karasuno aprons.

"It's 5 pm." Akaashi replied. "But sure, good morning."

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Bokuto barged on. "So, whatchya doing for Halloween?" He was going to do it today. He was going to ask Akaashi out. Kuroo had gotten Kenma to agree to go, and Tsukishima's sidekick was probably going to tag along also, so Bokuto needed a date. Preferably Akaashi. 

"I'm sure I'll do something." Akaashi said distractedly. He was already heading out of the staff lounge to go to work. "Let's get going."

Jogging slightly, Bokuto caught up. "Oh. That's cool... Like what?"

"I don't know. Something." Akaashi relieved Nishinoya who was working at the cashier. Bokuto relieved Kageyama. The prodigy barista had a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright? You look constipated." Bokuto commented tactlessly.

The funny look turned into a glower. "No! I was smiling!"

"Really? You didn't look like you were smiling." Bokuto said. To demonstrate what he meant, he squinted his eyes and grimaced. "You kind of looked like this. If you want to smile, you have to go like this." Bokuto beamed."See?"

"Bokuto, leave Kageyama alone." Akaashi scolded Bokuto. 

 

The coffee shop quieted down around 7:30 pm, so that's when Bokuto decided to approach the subject of the Halloween party again. 

"Do you like parties, Akaashi?" he attempted.

"Sometimes. They're not bad." Akaashi replied. The cashier was playing with one of the paper pumpkins that decorated the store. "Why?"

"I like parties too!" Bokuto said eagerly. "I bet if you went to a party with me you'd have lots of fun!" Bokuto didn't even realize how stupid he had sounded. He had a one track mind, and unimportant things like how he was acting like the worlds dumbest owl didn't concern him.

"Probably. You sound like a party guy." Akaashi pointed out matter-of-factually. 

"I am! I'm the life of the party, and I have awesome dance moves!" to prove his point, Bokuto did a little moonwalk. He turned to Akaashi expectantly.

"Impressive, Bokuto." Akaashi commented. Bokuto was pleased to hear that there was some genuine praise in his voice.

The bell jingled and a customer came in and interrupted the conversation before Bukoto could ask Akaashi to go to the party. It immediately sent Bokuto into his dejected mode.

"One Caffe Misto please?" the customer asked. 

Akaashi took his order and Bokuto began to sullenly make his order.

"Here's your coffee." he grumbled.

 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of Bokuto's mood. He had experience quite a few of Bokuto's mood swings, and they seemed to be triggered by the most mundane things. The slightest comment could send Bokuto into an extreme high or an extreme low. Akaashi realized how child like his coworker was, but he admired that Bokuto was one of the hardest working people he had ever met. It also helped that Bokuto was also the cutest person he had ever met. Cute in a you're-really-stupid-but-I-love-you-anyway kind of way.

Akaashi sighed and came to the conclusion that a happy Bokuto was less trouble to deal with than a pissy Bokuto.

"So what were you saying about that party?"

Bokuto's face lit up like a firework and the change in mood was immediate. "There's a Halloween party that my fraternity is throwing! Do you want to come with me as my date? " He looked at Akaashi with hopeful eyes.

Akaashi was only a little taken aback by Bokuto's blunt proposal. Well, the owlish boy had never been one to mince words. "As your date?"

"Pleeeease? Everyone else has a date!" Bokuto explained.

"Oh? so you're just jumping on the bandwagon?" Akaashi was totally teasing, but he kept a straight face.

Bokuto's distress was clear as day. "Nononono! I want to go with you because I like you!" Tactless as always. Bokuto's mouth gaped like a fish. "I uh-,"

"Ok." Akaashi smiled a rare smile.

"Wha- REALLY? HELL YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH," Bokuto celebrated. He pumped his fist in the air. "WWOOOOOO."

"You're still on duty, Bokuto." Akaashi reminded him, but he had to admit that he felt like celebrating himself. 

The barista stopped yelling and grinned unapologetically. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile back. 

Bokuto slapped Akaashi on the back and said, "Can't wait to coordinate costumes!"

Akaashi didn't even question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaah I just watched free! so now i'm all emotional. I wrote this through my tears. You should watch Free! if you're not already.


	10. White Chocolate Mocha- Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya's on cashier duty and he sucks at spelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Daisuga but I already wrote a Daisuga chapter and I've wanted to write Asanoya for a long time now. Enjoy!

Working as a cashier for a coffee shop was not one of the more glamorous jobs in life. In fact, it was probably the least glamorous job, save for plumbers and garbage men. It was just SO BORING. 

Nishinoya had already paid his dues. He had worked as a cashier for an appropriate amount of time and trained as a barista, however, because of just one (or two or three or four) spilled Pumpkin Spice Latte and one Chai Tea that wasn't really Chai Tea, Daichi put him back on cashier duty. It wasn't fair. Cashiers were the newbies, the 'baby crows' as the staff called them. Nishinoya had been working at Karasuno long enough that he felt that he was perfectly capable of being a barista.

Daichi disagreed and banned him from barista duty until PSL season was over.

So Noya was left to exchange coins with customers and write an endless amount of names on cups. At first it wasn't bad, but it was mindnumbingly boring. He could feel his brain cells slowly deteriorating, and once he spelled a girls name Assley, intsead of Ashley.

The customers reaction had been priceless. She had taken one look at her cup and burst out hysterically laughing. She turned to her friend and showed her the cup and her friend immediately whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. They had even tried to get Kageyama to laugh at it, but it was futile, Kageyama never laughed. Nishinoya had tried.

Intrigued by the girls reaction, Nishinoya wrote the next customers name as wrong as he could.

"I would like a White Chocolate Mocha please." the customer requested. He was a tall man and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a cream colored sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. He also looked like he'd be fun to tease.

"Sure thing, handsome!" Noya beamed. The man immediately turned red. Yup, definitely fun to tease. "Name, please?"

"Oh- um, uh, huh?" the customer flustered. "Why?"

What a cutie! Noya thought. Just looking at the poor guy, Noya could tell that he had a glass heart. "I have to write it on your cup. See?" Nishnoya held up the cardboard cup. "Don't look so scared!"

The giant man smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Asahi then."

Nishinoya nodded. "Sure thing, handsome. You're order will be right up!" and he wrote on the cup ASSUSHIMI. He giggled a little. Man, if only Ryuu was here, he'd have a field day.

Asahi walked shyly to the bar to await his beverage. Nishinoya stared at him. He couldn't wait until he got his cup.

Kageyama saw the name, snorted a little, and handed the tall customer his drink. "I'm assuming this is your order sir. White Chocolate Mocha?"

Nodding slightly, Asahi took the cup. "Thank you!" he said kindly. Then he looked at the cup. His eyes widened and he looked around the store. "Um, that's not my name!" He said to Kageyama, trying to reassure him that Assushimi was NOT right.

Nishinoya snickered. Oh man, this guy was a riot!

The customer walked quickly to the exit, still flushing slightly. Nishinoya assumed that that was that, and it was over. He was wrong.

\-------

To Nishinoya's surprise and delight, Asahi walked in again the next afternoon.

"Hey, Handsome! You're back!" Nishinoya greeted him cheerfully. Cashier duty was beginning to look better.

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  Today his hair was held back by a beanie, and his sweater was plum instead of cream. Nishinoya concluded that purple was a great color on him. "Oh, yeah. The coffee yesterday was really good."

Well that wasn't surprising. Kageyama was meticulous about making coffee, almost to a point of ridiculousness. That boy had a natural gift for something so completely useless. 

"Glad you liked it! Same thing today?" Nishinoya asked. 

"Yeah."

Nishinoya swiped Asahi's credit card and picked up a cup. What should he do today? A light-bulb went off in his mind. KISSUMI. It was sounded like kiss me! (Subtle flirting had never been Nishinoya's forte). He passed the cup on to Kageyama, and ignored the way Kageyama was shaking his head. He was brilliant and Tobio could learn a few things from him. He waited with bated breath for Asahi's reaction to his new name. 

The soft man didn't disappoint. He took one look at his cup and blushed so hard he looked like a lobster. This time he didn't even bother making an excuse to Kageyama. He just sipped his white chocolate mocha and sat down at a nearby table. 

Nishinoya really wanted to sit with him.

\------

This became a daily ritual.

Asahi would come in around 2:30, usually in a different colored sweater, and order a White Chocolate Mocha.

Nishinoya would tease him and call him something that was definitely not his name, and Asahi would blush.

Asahi would pay and then Nishinoya would misspell his name atrociously. He was beginning to run out of variation of Asahi, so he began writing things like "Glass-heart Giant" and "Karasuno's Ace" because he was an ace customer. Like, ace as in best, not asexual.

Then, Asahi would take the drink, react to it in some ridiculously cute way that made Noya want to make-out with him right then and there, and then Asahi would do homework or something.

The next day, the cycle would repeat. 

At first, Nishinoya was content with their routine, but as the weeks turned on and his suspension from barista duty drew to a close, Nishinoya realized he wanted more. He didn't want to just flirt with the gentle customer, he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to hold hands and tease him about how girly his order was. He wanted to be hugged by Asahi and feel completely enveloped by the taller mans embrace. He wanted Asahi Azumane (He may or may not have looked at the credit receipt). And when Nishinoya wanted something, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Except from Kiyoko. He'd do anything for her.

So Nishinoya set a plan in motion. 

When Asahi came in the next day, Nishinoya didn't write a name, but something else. He stared expectantly at Asahi, waiting impatiently for him to get his coffee. Was Kageyama moving slower today, or was it just him?

Asahi took the cup and checked for the misspelled name, but it wasn't there. The customer stared at the cup in shock. Nishinoya felt his stomach twist into knots. Instead of a variation of Asahi, he had put his number and..

LET'S GO ON A DATE SOMETIME :) - Nishinoya Yuu, Your Cashier.

Asahi walked over and had that adorable blush on his cheeks again. He was smiling widely. "OK." he answered. 

Nishinoya blinked at him and beamed back. "I'll text you when I get off!" he promised. 

"OK." Asahi beamed back. Then, he took a seat and began to type away at his laptop. Occasionally he'd look up and cast a shy look in Nishinoya's direction before his face colored up again and he'd look back down.

Nishinoya was in love already. He turned to his coworker. "See? That's how you ask someone out. Take notes."

Kageyama nodded, a feverish look was in his eyes. He looked awestruck. 

Nishinoya faced the door again feeling very satisfied. Being a cashier was LOADS better than being a barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Chocolate Mocha's are literally my favorite drink at starbucks. What are yours? tell me, and maybe i'll use it as a chapter name! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing it! I love the idea of an overly flirty Nishinoya. Next chapter is either Daisuga or the Halloween chapter. Maybe I'll combine them or something. I love you guys!  
> ps- Now you see where kags got the idea to ask Hinata out


	11. Hazelnut Latte- General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is secretly a jealous crybaby, and Kageyama owes him a lot for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I lied. I'm sorry I really don't know how to write Daisuga so I wrote Oikawa and Kageyama interactions. Yaaaaaaaaaaayyy.... *crawls into a corner* don't hate me.

There are instances in ones life that make one believe in fate. There are some circumstances that make one sit back and go, 'Wow, if this had been a little different, I might not have met this person." One of these circumstances, by some random luck of the draw, was the fact that Oikawa was paired up with the newbie Kageyama to be a cashier and barista dream team.

Daichi had foolishly believed that Oikawa, Karasuno's best barista, and Kageyama, Karasuno's most promising employee, would form together and create a perfect team. He was wrong. He miscalculated Oikawa's jealousy and Kageyama's unpleasant personality. Needless to say, Tobio and Tooru got along as well as coffee and salt. Which is to say that they created a disgusting substance that made people throw up. Not good.

Oikawa had disliked Tobio from the minute he had seen him. He gave off an air that he was looking down on everyone, and probably was. Daichi had introduced him as a "genius" and that he was sure to be a great barista. Oikawa had no idea what Daichi meant. How does one become a genius at coffee making? It was basically a useless skill that would get him nowhere in life. And besides, how would Daichi know? New employees weren't allowed to become baristas until a month after their employment. So honestly, it made no sense. What really didn't make sense was why Oikawa had an overwhelming urge to hit Kageyama's haughty expression right off his face. He suppressed this urge and introduced himself politely, like a good superior.

"Hello, Tobio-chan! Can't wait to work with you!" he introduced himself in a sing song voice. Oikawa made sure it sounded as sugary as possible.

Kageyama cocked his head in confusion. "Please don't call me that Oikawa-san." His voice was infuriatingly polite. WHY WAS HE SO POLITE?

"Sure thing Tobio-chan!" Oikawa continued as if Kageyama hadn't said anything. He felt a flash of satisfaction go through him as Kageyama's mouth twisted into a scowl. Oh yeah, Tobio-chan was here to stay.

It wouldn't have been so bad if that's all that happened, but Oikawa and Kageyama's relationship went downhill from there.

"Tobiooo-chaaaaan. You're so unpleasant! You should show the world that adorable smile more often!" Oikawa would often tease, knowing quite well Kageyama's smile was more terrifying than his smile. He frequently made fun of his coworker, and it annoyed him to no end that Kageyama would just take it. He would just stare at Oikawa with his wide blue eyes and say nothing. It was so frustrating! 

Bokuto once pointed out that Kageyama was just too innocent to know that Oikawa was making fun of him, and Iwaizumi claimed that he just looked up to Oikawa, but that didn't stop the little jealousy monster in his chest from growling because Oikawa knew that soon Tobio was going to be better than him.

As time went on, Kageyama dropped his muteness and began to show his true colors. It didn't help their relationship.

"Tobio-chan, what does this name say?" Oikawa held up the plastic cup up in disgust. "I can't read your awful handwriting!" He actually could, but he wanted Kageyama to rewrite the whole cup, which was full of scribbles from a complicated order.

"Yes, you can Oikawa-san. Stop playing around and just make the order." Kageyama replied. The nerve of him! 

Oikawa stuck out his tongue immaturely and Kageyama subtly flicked him off under the counter.

 

The moment that changed Kageyama's life might not have happened, if Oikawa was a mature adult. But Oikawa was mentally stuck at the age of a 12 year old boy, so it did.

After 2 weeks of working the same shift as Oikawa, Kageyama decided he wanted to learn how to make coffee. He had already memorized the Karasuno Menu and all the recipes ages ago. In fact, he had them all memorized before he applied for the job. It had impressed Daichi and the owner, and they told him he could train to be a barista after a few weeks. And it had been a few weeks.

So, Kageyama approached his coworker before his shift and asked, "Oikawa-san, could you train me to be a barista, please?"

The older man pulled down his eyelid and yelled, "Hell no, moron!" then he stuck out his tongue. 

Undaunted, Kageyama asked again the next day. The answer was the same. So Kageyama just watched how Oikawa operated the machines and within a few days, he was positive he could reenact his coworkers movements. He even practiced after his shift was over with a nice barista named Sugawara.

"You're a natural!" Sugawara had praised, and Kageyama felt a flush of accomplishment. Now all he needed to do was approach Daichi and he could officially be a barista. However, the manager was out on vacation and wouldn't be back for two days, so he'd have to wait until then.

The next day he asked Oikawa again if he could be trained as a barista, but unsurprisingly the answer was the same.

"Nooooooo." jeered Oikawa. "Leave me alone and go back to counting change Tobio-chan."

Kageyama couldn't stop the annoyed scowl from gracing his face at Oikawa's aggravating nickname. 

The handsome man whistled happily to himself and the two began to go to work.

Their first customer of the day was an extremely hassled business man. He impatiently slapped his money down and in a commanding voice ordered a hazelnut latte.

Kageyama quickly gave him his change and gave the cup to Oikawa, who was still humming blissfully. His coworker took the cup and skillfully made the coffee. Then he unskillfully spilled the coffee right on the customers sky blue business suit. Oikawa gaped at the man in horror, and the customer was too stunned to react.

Kageyama immediately sprung into action. He didn't even think as he began to remake the hazelnut latte while Oikawa rushed over and began to shove napkins in the customers face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sir! I'm so sorry!" Oikawa apologized frantically.

The business man took the napkins and began to pat down his now stained suit. He looked too tired to fully comprehend what just happened to him. Poor guy, he was probably running on 3 hours of sleep.

Then, just to make the situation worse, Daichi chose that moment to return from his trip. 

"Hey Kageyama, Oikawa, I got back early and decided to check on- Oikawa! What did you do?" the manager stared at the messy scene that was before him. He walked up, fully intending to step in, before Kageyama smoothly butted in.

"Here's a fresh latte for you sir, and a coupon for a free one on your next visit." he said professionally. 

The customer blinked at Kageyama with tired eyes. "Oh. Thank you." he took the latte and blearily walked out. He turned to Daichi before he walked out, "Great customer service." he said sleepily. Then he exited, making the little bell chime cheerily.

Oikawa and Daichi's stares turned to Kageyama.

"You little brat!" Oikawa yelled furiously. "You don't even know how to make a hazelnut latte, you just screwed up the order!" His normally cheerful face had turned deadly serious, and Kageyama wondered for a moment if his coworker was going to finally attack him. Oikawa advanced on him. "I hope you realize that."

"Oikawa, stop." Daichi commanded. His face was also grave. "Kageyama, is that true? You've had no training?" He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I have had training!" Kageyama protested. He glared at Oikawa. 

"Oh really?" sneered Oikawa. "How? The Tooth Fairy doesn't count." he added mockingly.

Kageyama scowled. "Sugawara trained me during his shift, and I watched how you operated the machine."

Daichi looked impressed. "Really? Kouchi trained you? Wow, that was nice of him." Daichi had a sickening lovesick look on his face and it faintly grossed Kageyama out. "And you do have all the recipes memorized. OK, well then, good thinking Tobio." he praised.

Oikawa's mouth dropped open and he turned a faint shade of green. "Seriously? I bet the coffee didn't even taste good!"

The universe was definitely out to get Oikawa, because at that moment the businessman burst in happily. He had been sitting outside at one of the tables. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but this latte was the best I've ever had here, and I will be returning soon! Thank You!" and he quickly left the shop.

"Well, that's that!" Daichi concluded. 

Oikawa was absolutely green with envy. "You damn BRAT!" he shouted at Kageyama. 

Kageyama stepped back in confusion. Why was Oikawa reacting so violently? All he did was make coffee. "Oikawa-san, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. The handsome man's face had turned a not handsome shade of red.

"OIKAWA." Daichi barked out. "Calm down!"

Oikawa froze and took calming breaths. "Well I guess this means Tobio-chan and I can have different shifts now, right?" he asked in a strained voice. He was smiling forcefully, and his eyes glinted dangerously. 

Daichi nodded slowly, surprised by the barista's extreme reaction. Obviously the dream team was going to remain a dream. "Yes... I think that would be best." he then asked Kageyama, "Are you free from 12-5?" Tobio nodded, so Daichi continued. "Kageyama, tomorrow you will be working the 12-5pm shift with Nishinoya instead of me. I'll take this shift."

The tension in Oikawa's shoulders went away instantly and he was back to annoyingly perky self again. "Sounds perfect!" He slapped Kageyama on the back. "Right, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama was beyond confused, but he nodded his agreement. Something told him that anymore time spent with Oikawa, and he might get a vat of boiling hot coffee 'accidentally' spilled on him one day. 

 

From then on, Kageyama worked the 12-5pm shift. And because of that shift, a little ball of sunshine entered his life and altered it drastically. Funny, how that might not have happened. 

Wow, Kageyama mused randomly, I really owe a lot to Oikawa-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new and well.... tell me how you like it!(Like tell me if everyones IC and stuff like that. don't tell me i mispelled stuff cause brah, i know, i suck at spelling, ill fix it when im not tired) Feedback is always appreciated, unless its mean. If you're going to be mean, dont. Thank you so much for reading! I also used 17_kyliereadsalot17's favorite drink cause it sounded nice.


	12. Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuchino- Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku gets caught in a Japanese lunchtime rush, and has to share a table with a very rude Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooooo! Heres some levyaku per request by a beautiful anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy~

12:30 pm is by far the most hellish time of day at Karasuno coffee. Everyone and their mother is on lunch break, and begging for their daily caffeine fix. 6:00 am was also pretty bad, but at lunch time, the customers _stayed._ Karasuno is a tiny shop and can comfortably hold about 20 people. Of course, the fire code said that the maximum amount of people allowed in was 30, but that many people crammed in usually resulted in sharing tables and very little legroom, as Morisuke Yaku soon found out.

All he wanted was a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuchino and a nice afternoon away from Yamamoto and Inuoka. It wasn't that he didn't like his two dorm mates it's just that they were causing him unwanted stress. He was beginning to feel like a mother hen, and he did not like it one bit. 

Kenma had suggested Karasuno as a great place to get coffee, and Yaku knew Sugawara Kouchi and a few others worked there, he just never had the time. Now he had the time, but he seriously regretted stepping into the overcrowded cafe. Tall men and pushy women kept preventing him from getting in line. Yaku knew that being short was a disadvantage, but this was ridiculous! 

Suddenly, there was a small parting of the crowd, and Yaku slipped forward and took his place in line. Finally. He waited patiently in the bustling line until he got to the front. Sugawara was on duty today, and Yaku smiled faintly at the sandy haired man.

"Seems busy." Yaku commented. "Is it like this every day?" he took out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. It was supposed to be used in emergencies only, but this could be classified as an emergency.

Sugawara smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yup." he shrugged. "But it's fine. I like working when it's busy. It's less boring. Anyway, what will you be having today Yaku?"

Yaku ordered his coffee and began to look around for a seat. The seats at the bar were all taken up and the long table that ran adjacent to the large glass wall was full. There were only two small tables in Karasuno, and one was completely filled. The only seat left in the whole coffee shop was the one opposite a lanky, blond boy who was cheerfully tapping away on his phone.

Sighing inwardly, Yaku resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to ask a complete stranger to share a table with him. He walked over to the table and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Sorry, but could I sit there? Everywhere else is full."

The blond nodded. He eyed Yaku as he sat down. 

"Has anyone ever told you you're really short?" He asked tactlessly. "Because you're like, what, 164 centimeters? That's really short." The boy had an obnoxiously loud voice, and Yaku was reminded of Hinata. 

"Has anyone told you you're really rude?" Yaku shot back. "It's not polite to point out people's height." It didn't help that Yaku was sensitive about his height. It wasn't his fault he had a small stature, so people shouldn't comment on it. Besides, he was taller than Hinata and so he wasn't THAT short.

The blond boy in front of him laughed at Yaku's retort. "Surprisingly, yeah!" He extended a freakishly long arm and stuck out his hand. "Lev Haibia." 

Yaku took the hand in his own and shook it. He felt embarrassed that Lev's hand dwarfed his. Everything about this kid was long, and it made Yaku extremely envious. "Morisuke Yaku." he said the same time as the barista called out his drink. He looked up. "Oh that must be mine." He got up and saw the hungry look of a dozen customers waiting to take his seat. "And uh-" he told Lev, "Save my seat, please."

"Sure thing shorty!" Lev promised cheerfully.

Yaku glared at him and went to go get his his frappuchino. He hurried back to make sure that Lev hadn't given away his seat. He looked like someone who'd do that, just to piss Yaku off.

He needn't worry, because there his seat was, safe and sound, with Lev's impossibly elongated legs stretched out on it. Yaku approached the table, and Lev's legs disappeared. Yaku closed his eyes and began to drink his coffee, enjoying the soothing sensation as the caffeine and sugar coursed through his body. He felt much better. He opened his eyes and found that Lev was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Yes?"

Lev jerked back suddenly, like he had been caught doing something wrong, and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, nothing." he said hastily.

Yaku shrugged and went back to his drink. He admired the lanky boy's blond hair. It was shiny and smooth, and was definitely natural, unlike Kenma's. Yaku resisted the absurd urge to reach out and touch it. "Your hair is interesting." he commented offhandedly. Hopefully.

"Really? Yeah, I'm part Russian, except I can only speak Japanese." Lev said proudly. He leaned over and but his face in his hands. "You're an university student right?"

Yaku nodded. "I go to Nekoma. I'm in my third year."

"REALLY?" exclaimed Lev. "But you're so tiny!"

"I'm going to punch you the next time you say that." warned Yaku. He meant it.

"EEk, ok ok I won't!" Lev crossed his arms over his face to protect himself from the smaller man's wrath. He lowered his arms and grinned. "I'm in my first year at Shirtorizawa."

"That's nice."

Lev shook his head enthusiastically. He pulled out a heavy textbook. "I'm supposed to be studying but it's boring, so I decided not to."

Yaku frowned in disapproval. "You should study, Grades are important."

Shrugging, Lev put down the textbook again. "Maybe later."

Yaku took a hold of the textbook. He looked at the cover and saw it was math. Perfect, he was great at math. "No, we are studying now. I'll help you on anything you are having trouble on. What are your problem spots?"

Lev shifted, his face flushing slightly. "Uh.. everything."

"Really? Were you planning on asking anyone for help? Do you have a tutor? You should if you're bad at math." lectured Yaku sternly. 

"Yaku-saaaan." whined Lev. "If it was that easy, I would have done it!"

"Really?"

"Well..... no, but still! Who'd tutor me?" Lev asked. He started pouting. "Math is impossible!" he threw his hands up in disgust and looked at the math book distastefully. 

An idea popped into Yaku's mind. Although he knew he was probably going to regret this immensely he said, "I'll tutor you for today to see if my teaching is effective. If it is, maybe I can tutor you." he said shyly.

Lev's face lit up like Yaku had just given him a million dollars. "OK!" he agreed happily.

 

Lev was looking less ecstatic by the end of the hour. Yaku was a stern teacher and he forced Lev to actually learn the formulas. Their coffees lay forgotten to the side of the table and Lev's messy notes were scattered across the table. The coffee shop crowd had dispersed and there was more room to breathe now.

"OK, so that's all you said you were going to be tested on." Yaku said finally. "Is it all good?" He cracked his knuckles and neck. It felt like he had been helping Lev for hours.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Lev looked dead. His head was in his hands and his large catlike eyes were boring holes into Yaku's face. "Has anyone told you you are like a mom?" he said in a tired voice. "In a good way of course." he assured the short boy.

"Not if they want to continue living." Yaku retorted.

Lev paled, but then broke out into a smile. "Well, anyway, your momming helped. I think I know more now."

"Momming?" Yaku asked dangerously.

"In a good way!" Lev protested. He rubbed the back of his neck with his large hand. The blond began to gather up the notes and the book. "Can you maybe help me again next week?" he asked shyly.

Yaku nodded in surprise. He had expected the younger boy to be completely scared off by now. "OK."

Lev stood up suddenly in excitement. "Great! Let's exchange phone numbers." he held out his phone overeagerly and watched as Yaku punched in his number. 

Yaku noticed the time on Lev's phone and felt a jolt of panic. "Oh no! I promised Yamamoto I'd pick him up from his job!" he said frantically. "Shoot!" he got up quickly. "It was nice to meet you Lev-kun. Same time next week?"

Lev accompanied him out the door. "Yeah! See you next week Yaku-san!" he waved to the shorter man. 

Yaku waved a little back, and rushed to his car. Kenma was right, he thought as he turned the ignition. Karasuno was a great place to get coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is really cute, but he doesn't really talk much in the manga so I was like ??? but whatever, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all your support everyone! I hope you like this chapter!  
> also Japanese Lunchtime Rush is from Kuroko No Basuke cause I'm lame and I watch too many sports animes.


	13. Carmel Whip Iced Coffee- Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama caught the Hinata Disease, and so has everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous babies being jealous ~\uwu\

A month ago, if you asked Kageyama what his favorite color was, he'd probably say something like blue, or purple, or something equally generic. If you asked him now, the answer would be a swift and immediate "Orange." Kageyama's psychology teacher once said that orange was the least popular color in all the basic colors, but Kageyama couldn't understand why. Orange was the color of fall, and the pumpkin spice latte, and most importantly Hinata Shoyo. 

Orange is such a vibrant color; one that screams life and energy. It's the color of fire, flame, and somehow, orange moves and is never still. When the color orange is mentioned, Kageyama thinks of the restless energy that resides within Hinata, always flickering. He'd never seen a boy so spirited before. Hinata fascinates him more than he should. Hinata was strange like that. At the Halloween party Kenma had called it the "Hinata Disease". The small boy seemed to have an infectious gift about him. For example, when Hinata smiles, you smile. You don't realize it at first, but you're walking around with this big goofy smile on your face, like the whole world is full of sunshine and rainbows. You don't realize you're infected until something drastic happened, and then you'd stop and think, Oh Shit, I've got it BAD.

When Kageyama found out, He was smiling to himself as he made the 100th PSL in a row this shift. He really liked making them because they reminded him of a certain redheads affinity towards the drink. 

He stopped cold. Holy shit, did he just think that? Did he, Kageyama Tobio, Iconoclast of the Pumpkin Spice Latte, just admit to like making the dreaded drink because of his boyfriends love for them? What the actual fuck? He pressed a hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever or something.

"Tobio? Something wrong?" Nishinoya called over. He cast a worried glance in his coworkers direction. "Did the pumpkin spice fumes finally make you shut down?"

Robotically, Kageyama turned back to Noya, his face a mask of horror and disgust. "I was just thinking of how I liked making these because Shoyo likes them." he said blankly. "I actually thought that." He was suffering from Hinata disease. His boyfriend had wormed his way into his life, and now not even his hatred for Pumpkin Spice Lattes was safe! 

Nishinoya burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You've got it so bad, this is so great!" he cackled. Nishinoya tried to say something else, but dissolved into helpless giggles.

Rather than retorting, Kageyama turned his back on his giggling coworker and finished the Pumpkin Spice Latte. Nishinoya was totally right of course. He was completely smitten with the other boy, but Nishinoya didn't need to know that. No, he was perfectly content to keep that bit of information to himself. 

Nishinoya was still chuckling lightly when Hinata burst into the coffee shop, and Karasuno was filled with a glow of orange. The whole cafe seemed lighter. Everyone's backs straightened out and worried frowns smoothed into peaceful smiles.

"Hey Tobio and Noya-san!" Hinata said cheerily. The normally messy red hair was tucked away into a beanie, and a multicolored scarf was bound tightly around his neck to keep out the crisp November chill. He looked ridiculously cute. Kageyama was hit by a sudden urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and never let go.

Hinata's infectious smile was aimed straight at Kageyama and he felt some of that orange glow spread to his heart. "About time idiot." he said gruffly. "What kept you?"

"Traffic." explained Hinata. He pulled out his wallet and ordered a PSL like always. Kageyama had already been making it. He always started as soon as he saw Hinata's mop of orange hair come into the cafe.

The doorbell dinges as a sudden rush of three girls barged in, chattering excitedly, their faces rosy from the wind outside. 

"And then, I said to Yamamoto, I'm like so not into you, and- Oh! Hello Hinata-kun!" one of the girls said in surprise. Her long brown hair was also in a beanie like Hinata's and she was wearing a maroon overcoat. "Fancy meeting you here." She smiled widely, her gleaming white teeth glinted in the glow of Karasuno's lights. Her friends giggled and nudged each other. One of them stuck out a gloved hand and pushed the maroon clad girl closer to Hinata.

"Izumi-kun!" Hinata replied pleasantly. "Yeah, I come here a lot."

Izumi tucked a glossy lock behind her ear and nodded shyly. "Yeah, me too."

Lies! Kageyama wanted to scream at the girl, but he couldn't. He had no idea if she came into Karasuno often or not. He had never seen her during his shift, but she might be a regular during other hours. Kageyama cast a sulky look in his boyfriends general direction.

Hinata either ignored him, or didn't notice, because he kept talking to the girl. "What about that thesis paper due soon, huh?" he said conversationally as he waited for Kageyama to make his coffee. "How's that going for you?"

"Great! I've got some great ideas down already, and I should be done with the rough draft soon." Izumi replied from her place in line. "Oh, um, Caramel Whip ice coffee please." she ordered. Her giggly friends ordered the same thing.

Kageyama decided to make Hinata's pumpkin spice latte extra loudly so he'd stop talking to Izumi. It was Kageyama's way of saying 'PAY ATTENTION TO ME', but it didn't work. Hinata continued to chatter away. He'd never not talk to anyone for any reason. In Kageyama's opinion, that was a very dangerous habit to have since Hinata was hopelessly oblivious to social clues. Kageyama wasn't one to talk, because he was also hopelessly oblivious, but Hinata seemed impossibly dense. How could he not see the flirtatious smiles that minx was giving him?

The petite girl laughed loudly at something Hinata said, and Kageyama realized she had contracted Hinata Disease too. A little band of green wound itself around his heart and squeezed.  Izumi put her hand on Hinata's arm and said in a high pitched voice, "Hinata-kun? Can you sit with me? I need someone to talk to about my thesis, and Coral and Sakura simply WON'T anymore." She flashed a warning look at her friends and they nodded in agreement. Kageyama's mood turned black. 

"Please Hinata-kun? She's driving us insane!" said the tall blonde one eagerly. The girl besides her nodded again.

"Well.. OK.." Hinata agreed hesitantly. He gave Kageyama an apologetic look, but Kageyama just looked away with a huff. It was fine really, what did Kageyama care? Hinata could associate with anyone he liked. The green snake in his belly coiled tightly, and Kageyama resisted the urge to spill Hinata's PSL all over Izumi's perfect fall apparel. 

"Here's your coffee, sir." Kageyama said coldly. 

Hinata gave him a strange look. "Wow, getting that many customer service complaints Tobio?" he teased. 

Kageyama didn't answer. He just turned his back and began making the triple order of Caramel Whip coffees. He pretended he wasn't bothered by the way Izumi dragged Hinata over to one of the tables, and not the bars tools, and he tried to look like he was not trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He could barely hear a thing because Coral and Sakura were gossiping loudly at the bar where Hinata should have sat.

"Do you think she's finally going to ask him out?" whispered the short dark one excitedly. She pushed up her large glasses and reapplied her lip gloss. She kept throwing furtive glances over her shoulder to look at the pair.

"Coral!" hissed the blonde one. "Stop looking at them!"

He knew it! Izumi didn't come here all the time, the witch just pretended to get close to Hinata. Kageyama never felt so tempted to poison someones coffee in all his life. The cup he was holding cracked, and with an exasperated sigh, he began to redo the order.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "I think she is. She's been planning this ever since she found out Hinata-kun visits this place regularly." Her blue eyes were sparkling the way a girls eyes do only when there is drama. 

"It's so cute!" the other girl squealed. She clapped her hands together like a cheerleader. "They are perfect for each other!"

 _Arsenic is perfect for you._ Kageyama thought darkly. The green snake had grown into a basilisk, and Kageyama could see the emerald infecting Hinata's rosy orange like a plague. He missed his chance to slip poison into the coffees because all three lattes were done. He slid two of them over to the gossiping girls. He struggled to keep his expression neutral. Hinata had been joking earlier, but he had gotten a couple of complaints about his customer service.

"Thank you." the girls said distractedly. The blonde one, Saukra leaned over and whispered dramatically, "Aren't they so cute?"

"I don't know." snapped Kageyama. "Why would I care?" He didn't want to admit it, but Hinata and Izumi did look attractive together. Both were talking animatedly about something or other, and with a pang, Kageyama feared that Hinata would leave him. Hinata was bisexual, and he could find Izumi more attractive than him. She certainly had a better personality. What if Hinata realized that, and left him? What if Hinata had had a crush on Izumi for a while and Kageyama was just a placeholder? What if, what if, what if?

Coral continued talking as if Kageyama hadn't said anything. "Look, look! Izumi is going to ask him!" The two girls squished together and with bated breath watched as Izumi stood up, her cheeks flushed.

"Can.. Can we do this again, Hinata-kun?" Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, and she looked like a stereotypical shoujo heroine. Kageyama thought that it was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was also unfairly adorable.

Hinata got up too. "Of course!" he smiled. He waved his hands around like the hyperactive ball of sun he was. "It was really fun and your thesis was all like GWAAH!"

If he had said that to Kageyama, Kageyama would have yelled at him and told him to speak an actual language, but Izumi just giggled, like it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. _That moron,_ Kageyama thought miserably. _She's asking you out, and you just said yes!_ His basilisk growled in a mixture of jealousy and fear.

"Oh my gooooood." squealed Coral. She turned to Kageyama. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Just adorable." he said sourly.

At this point Izumi looked at him, took a deep breath and said as confidently as she could, "I like you Hinata-kun." Her eyes were wide, and her face was flushed.

"I like you too!" Hinata said earnestly. Kageyama felt his heart drop to his stomach. His worst fears were confirmed. He felt a lump come to his throat. Hinata ripping out his heart and eating it would be less painful than hearing that. If he wanted to break up, he should have just told Kageyama, not agreed to go out with someone else RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

"Really?!" Izumi's face glowed.

"Yeah! You're a really great friend!" Hinata beamed. He put his hand on Izumi's shoulder and proceeded on, clueless. "One of my all time favorite people! Excluding Tobio over there, of course." he waved.

Izumi's ecstatic smile froze on her face, and her friends sucked in a horrified gasp.

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but inside Kageyama wanted to laugh in relief. He cast a superior glance at Coral and Sakura, who were too busy clinging to each other. He would have felt pity for Izumi if he hadn't been currently dating the person of her affections. In fact, he felt like jumping over the counter and kissing Hinata right then and there.

"Oh." Izumi said in a small voice. "As a friend. Right."

Hinata cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. What else would we be?" His boyfriend was truly a moron.

"Nothing, nothing." Izumi said distantly. She looked at her phone, and muttered a transparent excuse to get out of Karasuno. Kageyama had to admire her acting skills. If he was her, he would have hit Hinata. "Coral, Sakura?" she said faintly.

The two girls nodded sympathetically and the three of them rushed out of the coffee shop so Izumi could cry in private. It looked like Hinata Disease had claimed another victim.

Watching them go, Nishinoya whistled pityingly. "Damn, Shoyo. That was harsh."

Hinata looked around confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You just broke that girls heart, dumbass." Kageyama said bluntly. He felt way better now. The large green snake in his stomach was totally gone.

The small boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in panic. "What? No! Really?" he said in a high pitch. He ran a hand through his hat mussed hair. "Oh wow, poor Izumi." he said sadly. He walked over to the bar and stood next to Kageyama and took his rightful spot at the bar. "Guess she doesn't know I have all the relationship I need right here." he said cheekily.

"Dumbass." Kageyama said gruffly, but affectionately. 

Hinata jumped a little so he could reach Kageyama's cheek and gave him a quick peck. The orange glow coursed through Kageyama again, replacing every last lingering drop of green envy with a warm, muted orange. Hinata smiled coyly, and Kageyama decided that catching the Hinata Disease was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAhhh, dorks in love. What nerds. Can you tell Kagehina is my OTP? Also, confession time, I have consumed an unhealthy amount of PSL this year. Send help. Also, HAPPY OCTOBER WOOOOOOOOOO  
> Also, what do you giys think of a KuroKen and another pair for a double date? I'm thinking of doing that, and i would love to hear your ideas! Thank you all so much for your support, and I love you all!


	14. Caffe Americano- Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has 99 problems and Bokuto is all of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for more Bokuaka and then I saw a prompt on tumblr and was like YEEEES. Its very crack! so please enjoy and try not to think too much.

There are a lot of things that Akaashi has to deal with and all of them are Bokuto. When he applied for a job at Karasuno he hadn't realized he'd also signed up to be a babysitter. Unfortunately it seemed like he was the only one in the whole shop who could deal with Bokuto's mood swings, so he got stuck with the job. He didn't mind all that much but its was still annoying at times.

Mondays were usually the worse. Bokuto would usually come to work in his "dejected" state, and it was up to Akaashi to pull him out of it. Once, Akaashi ignored Bokuto's incessant groans and he had to put up with a whiny, insecure Bokuto all shift. He was not paid enough for that. 

The third Monday of September was especially bad, and it would live on in Akaashi's memory forever.

 

"Morning." Bokuto said blandly to Akaashi as he walked into the staff room. His hair wasn't gelled up in that ridiculous spiky hairstyle of his and large glasses covered his eyes.

"Bokuto-san, it's 5:00 pm." Akaashi gave Bokuto a worried glance from the corner of his eye. "Are you alright, Bokuto-san? Are you sick?" he asked. He put a hand to Bokuto's forehead to compare temperatures. Nope, everything was fine.

"Hangover." Bokuto sighed. He winced as he took off his over sized glasses and squinted against the harsh Karasuno light. "Taking 7 shots in a row seemed like a good idea last night." He groaned dramatically and put a hand on his head tragically. "I think I may be dying. I don't know if I can go on."

Akaashi wondered how Bokuto was even alive. "I have no sympathy. It's your fault." he said apathetically as he walked out of the staff room to start their shift. 

Bokuto's somber mood didn't change as their shift went on, and after Bokuto's 100th dejected sigh, Akaashi decided to do something about it. He had been training to be a barista for about a week, and he knew how to make a basic range of drinks. Bokuto sighed again, and Akaashi calmly walked over and began to make his specialty. The Caffe Americano with a Double shot of Espresso. _This should bring Bokuto out of his dejected mood._ Akaashi thought as he made the steaming hot beverage. The Americano was one of the most highly caffeinated drinks Karasuno had. He handed the drink to Bokuto.

"Drink this." _Drink this so you can please stop sighing like I took away your favorite toy._

Bokuto's face lightened up by a tenth of a degree. "For me?" he asked hopefully. "Akaashi, you're the best!" and the owl haired boy gulped the coffee down like a starving man in the desert. There was a small pause, then Bokuto's face broke out in a wide smile. "WOW I FEEL GREAT NOW!" Bokuto cheered. He slapped Akaashi on the back and laughed. "The best I've felt all day!"

Akaashi had an uneasy feeling that he shouldn't have given the drink two shots of espresso, but it was too late now. "Uh-huh." he said skeptically. "Maybe you should calm down a little." he said nervously.

Bokuto was doing a funny little dance that made him look like that tap dancing owl from a Disney movie Akaashi had seen once. Luckily no one was in the cafe, or they would have complained for sure.

"Heyyy, Akaashiii!" Bokuto exclaimed. "Want to see how many drinks I can make in a minute?" He began to gather ingredients at random, presumably to make as many coffees as he could. Akaashi took the numerous bottles out of Bokuto's hands.

"Please calm down Bokuto-san." he said in a strained voice. 

"I am calm!" the taller boy protested as he fidgeted, obviously not calm. "Can't you see how calm I am?"

Akaashi was so not paid enough for this. Usually a happy Bokuto was easier to deal with than a sullen Bokuto, but this seemed to be the exception. Akaashi had underestimated how low his coworkers tolerance for caffeine was. He ran a hand through his messy black hair exasperatedly, and watched on as Bokuto cheerfully made a coffee for the person in the drive-through window. Hyper as he may be, the caffeine high did have its perks. Bokuto seemed more efficient than he usually was, and he finished the drink in record time. 

"Here you go!" Bokuto said in a hyper voice. "Have a nice day!"

"Bokuto-san, it's no longer day." sighed Akaashi. 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, his eyes wide. "It's always day somewhere Akaashi." he said sagely. He held up a finger and tried to look wise. Bokuto was right of course, but that didn't stop Akaashi from wanting to bang his head on the table repeatedly.

"Yeah I guess so." he said tiredly. Bokuto immediately beamed, and nodded, like he was the smartest man in the world.

"As I told that Hinata kid that Tobio hangs around, 'Learn from your elders and you will go far.' You should learn from me Akaashi. I am a master of all knowledge." Bokuto whispered to Akaashi. He pointed to himself and winked. "Like romance advice. Ask me anything." The owlish boy received no response from Akaashi, so he immediately went into a strange hybrid of pouting and hyperactive. "Akaashiiii, ask me! Ask me!"

Akaashi came to the conclusion that the gods were punishing him for giving Bokuto coffee. Telling Bokuto about his love life was bad idea for multiple reasons. One, they were on duty and it was highly inappropriate, and two, he had no desire to discuss his love life with Bokuto. It would lead to awkward confessions and weird feelings. Luckily, Kuroo chose that exact time to come into the cafe.

"Bokuto! I have great news!"

Bokuto had been balancing one of the cardboard cups on his head and it came tumbling down. "Ohoho? What's this?" he rushed forward to the counter and stuck out his ear. "Whisper it here my good friend." he started bouncing in excitement.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Akaashi. "Did you give him caffeine?"

Akaashi nodded helplessly. "I didn't know this would happen." Bokuto was still leaning over the counter.

Kuroo waved his hand. "No big deal. He'll crash around 11." he looked over. He paused and a large smirk came onto his face. The one that made people immediately distrust him. "You know what?" he said slyly. "I'll tell you later. Byeeee." and the bedhead was gone, leaving Akaashi with an excitable 5 year old boy disguised as a barista.

 

The next hour was a blur. For some reason, no customers came into Karasuno, and those who wanted coffee went through the drive thru. It was like there was a large neon sign that said "HYPER BARISTA INSIDE, DO NOT ENTER." Knowing Kuroo, there might have actually been one. However, one young couple came in, completely oblivious, and ordered their coffee. It seemed like their romance was in its youth. They held each others hands even when ordering, and they cast gushy looks at each other whenever the other was talking. Akaashi was torn between the urge to throw up or to take notes. 

"I would like a Hot White Chocolate please." The girl said politely. She began to take out her wallet, but the boy put his hand on her arm. 

"No, no, what kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay, love?" he said kindly. "Make that two Hot White Chocolates." 

The girl gave the boy an adoring glance and clung tighter to his arm. "You're so sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you." the boy replied in a low voice and he bopped her nose softly.

That settled it. He was going to throw up now. "Sure thing. Bokuto-san? Did you hear that?" he addressed to his coworker.

Bokuto saluted. "Yessir!" and began to make the hot chocolates at the speed of light. 

The loving couple sat at the bar and gazed at each other lovingly as they waited for their drinks. Akaashi was quite sure that even if he spilled their drinks on them, they'd be so engrossed in each other they wouldn't have noticed. A sharp pang went through him, and Akaashi realized he was a little jealous. It must be nice to be wrapped up in your own little bubble like that for a while.

"White Hot Chocolates for the lovely couple." Bokuto said grandly, and he gave the two of them their drinks.

The couple blushed in unison, and thanked Bokuto for his kindness. Then they retreated into the far corner to be alone. 

Akaashi watched on pensively.

"Must be nice." Bokuto said suddenly. He leaned back and the counter next to Akaashi and stared at the couple with him. "To be so hopelessly in love, that you don't even realize what a fool you're being."

"Hmmm." agreed Akaashi, his expression blank as always. "Must be nice." Bokuto was being strangely perceptive.

Then Bokuto's hand slipped off the counter and he fell on his ass with a large crash. "OW!" he complained as the tip jar fell on his head. 

Akaashi just rolled his eyes and checked his watch. 9:00 pm. Just 2 more hours until Bokuto's inevitable caffeine crash. He looked over at the owllike boy who was rubbing the enlarging lump on his head. He could last that long.

 

He barely made it. After putting up with Bokuto's mop dance, which was a mix between a pole dance and Michael Jackson's Thriller, and tolerating Bokuto's bird impressions, Akaashi was at his wits end. He was beginning to formulate murder plans in his head. They were good plans too; he could probably get away with them.

Finally, at 10:48 pm, Bokuto's movements became slower and he stopped acting like a 10 year old that had too many Pixie Stix. At 10:54 he began to blink owlishly and started to yawn. At 11:00 pm exactly, Bokuto looked like he was about to pass out. 11 was the end of their shift, so they traded with Tanaka and Ennoshita who were there for the midnight shift.

Akaashi watched as his coworker changed out of his apron and slowly sunk down to the floor. "I'm so tiiiired." he complained. "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that mop dance." Akaashi remarked stoically as he removed his apron. "You wouldn't be so tired now."

"Maybe." Bokuto gave Akaashi a sheepish look. He yawned loudly. "Kuroo said he'd pick me up." he said sleepily and he rubbed his eyes. He looked unfairly adorable. "Should be here soon."

Akaashi helped his coworker to his feet and sat him outside on the curb to wait for Kuroo. He glanced around. Bokuto's roommate was no where in sight. 

"I'll wait here with you, I guess." sighed Akaashi. Who knew what sort of trouble Bokuto would get into otherwise? He sank down to the pavement with Bokuto and watched the cars exit the shopping plaza where Karasuno was located. It was kind of peaceful to watch the cars flash by, seeing everything and nothing at all. 

Five minutes later, Bokuto's head started to droop and he fell onto Akaashi's shoulder with a thump.  

"Bokuto-san?" There was no response, and Akaashi discovered that Bokuto was fast asleep on his shoulder. The older boy was out like a light. A light that drooled. Akaashi smiled fondly and decided to leave Bokuto for now. His coworker had had a long day. Akaashi continued to watch the gleaming cars as they passed serenely.

They remained that way until Kuroo came to pick Bokuto up an embarrassing 30 minutes later. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea and ran with it? Idk i have no idea what i'm doing anymore..... I also looked up the drink with the most caffeine in it and Caffe Americano was one of the highest. And then of course, i added two espresso shots (is that even legal?)  
> And: explanation about the whole Bokuto thinking its morning when its not. So bokor-tov in hebrew means good morning and every time i hear Bokuto I think of that and i'm super lame so i keep doing that. oops.


	15. Strawberry Shortcake Frappuchino- Tsukiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi should not make coffee

_Why did I do this to myself?_ thought Yamaguchi as he threw away yet another failed attempt of his Strawberry Shortcake Frappuchino. He wiped a cream smeared hand across his forehead wearily as his eyes flickered over to Tsukishima, who looked ridiculously handsome as always. The tall blond was relaxing with his feet on the glass table in the Karasuno staff lounge listening to music in his oversized headphones waiting for their shift to start. _Oh yeah, it's because I'm a love stuck idiot._

~X~

It all started with the Karasuno Coffee Competition. Every year, the owner, Ukai Keishin, hosted a competition that was open to all and hundreds of people, consumers and staff alike, competed every year. The rules were simple. Create a delicious new coffee flavor, and the winning coffee would be featured on Karasuno's menu for a year. In addition, the lucky creator would get free coffee for life. Most people didn't care about their flavor being featured, they just wanted the free coffee. However, there didn't have to be a winner every year and Ukai was notoriously picky. There hadn't been a new winner since the Jelly Bean Latte six years ago. 

Yamaguchi was determined to win this year. His love crazed- mind spun images of him and Tsukki sipping free lattes for the rest of their lives, staring dreamily into the sunset. He could just imagine Tsukki taking sips of Yamaguchi's decadent concoction and Tsukki falling head over heels for him, just as Yamaguchi had for him. Tsukki's smile would grace that stunning face of his and his amber eyes would sparkle with delight. He would yell to the world that Yamaguchi Tadashi was the coolest, most amazing barista ever to grace Karasuno's halls, and that he, Tsukishima Kei, was in love.

Yamaguchi blushed and giggled at the thought. He knew that was preposterous, Tsukki would never do something so uncool, but he wanted to win the competition anyway because hey, free coffee.

There was just one problem. Yamaguchi had no idea how to brew coffee. He was still fairly new to Karasuno and he wouldn't be trained to be a barista for at least another month. Yamaguchi couldn't wait that long because by then the competition would be over. His chance at Tsukki's heart (and free coffee) would disappear faster than you could say Jelly Bean.

So, Yamaguchi steeled his resolve, and decided he'd learn how to make coffee before being trained formally. He didn't want to bother Sugawara, and Kageyama was scary, so Yamaguchi decided to ask the nicest senior staff barista he knew, Shimada Makoto. Shimada had been the first person to welcome him to Karasuno, and had trained him to be a cashier. Yamaguchi prayed that Shimada would be nice enough to teach him how to make coffee as well.

Yamaguchi stayed after his shift one night to talk to him, and told Tsukishima to go on without him. Then he waited for the older man to get to Karasuno.

After about ten minutes, he spotted him coming into the lounge. Yamaguchi took a deep breath and marched up to Shimada before the older man had time to get his apron on. He bowed at the waist and asked in the most respectful voice he could muster if Shimada would do him the honor of training him to be a barista.

The bespectacled man blinked in shock at the young boy's sudden proclamation. "You want me to do what now?"

"Teach me to be a barista please!" repeated Yamaguchi fiercely. He straightened out and began to nervously fidget. "I want to compete in the coffee competition, and well..." he trailed off.

"You don't know how to make coffee." finished Shimada kindly. He put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "I'll tell you what, I'm usually free about an hour before your shift starts, I can teach you then."

Yamaguchi's freckled face lit up and he bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much Shimada-sensei!" He then rushed out to the parking lot, leaving his senior staring after the swinging door behind him.

"Shimada-sensei." he mused aloud. He could get used to that.

 

~X~

And so Yamaguchi began to show up early to work every day so he could learn how to make coffee in Karasuno's back room. Yamaguchi decided that his coffee flavor would be strawberry shortcake, because that was Tsukki's favorite food. He didn't really care that a strawberry shortcake frappuchino was probably not the easiest idea to execute. He was determined to get it right.

The first few days of his informal training were just Yamaguchi learning the basics and perfecting a normal cafe vanilla frappuchino. Then, as soon as he mastered that, Yamaguchi began to experiment. The coffee he decided to use was a French Roast because Shimada had told him, while french roasts have a strong aroma, they don't have strong taste, and Yamaguchi could add the strawberry shortcake components without worrying if they'd taste good with the coffee. However, that was about as far as he had gotten and the deadline was tomorrow.

He knew that the strawberries and milk at the bottom were good and that they worked, but he'd usually add too much syrup to the coffee, or too much vanilla bean powder. He only had a basic list of ingredients that he knew would work, but he couldn't make them combine for the life of him. 

Yamaguchi took a sip of today's brew hesitantly and shuddered. It still tasted awful and it looked like he had thrown up into the cup and decided to call it coffee. He sighed sadly and began to make a fresh cup. He rubbed his head soothingly in hopes that his dull migraine would die down.

 _Less cream?_ he wondered as he began pouring in the strawberries and cream. _Less syrup?_ He held the container up to the light and stared at the contents. The syrupy strawberries looked like lumpy blood. Gross. He shook the cup and watched as the strawberries, cream, and milk mixed together. He sighed and added the vanilla bean powder. _Just one scoop._ he decided. Then he added some white chocolate syrup. _2 pumps just for fun._ Normally he'd only add one, but what the heck? It couldn't hurt. He glanced around the small room and saw that someone had left cinnamon dolce syrup on the counter. _Might as well._ he resigned and added a pump. He didn't even care anymore. _The beverage can't taste even worse than it already does,_ Yamguchi reasoned as he poured in the coffee and blended it all together. 

When it was done, Yamaguchi poured the mixture into the waiting plastic cup with a sigh. _Here it goes._ he thought as he brought about the millionth frappuchino to his lips. He was about to take a sip when Tsukishima entered the room.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi squeaked and he brought the frappuchino behind his back hastily. "You're here early!" Yamaguchi winced at how high his voice sounded. He sounded like a pre-schooler who got kicked in the balls.

Tsukishima gave him a strange look and began to get ready. "Yeah. Bokuto and Kuroo were driving me nuts, so I decided to come early." His sharp eyes scanned Yamaguchi's freckled face. "Are you OK? You looked flushed."

Yamaguchi shook his head trying to cover his furiously blushing face. "No, I'm fine!" he babbled. He inwardly cursed. Oh my god, he was so stupid! Of course Tsukki noticed something was up. He wanted to kick himself into next week.

"What's that?" Tsukishima asked as he noticed the cup Yamaguchi was trying to hide.

"Oh, nothing Tsukki." Yamaguchi lied and he brought an arm up to rub his neck. He smiled nervously at Tsukishima who did not seem to be buying it at all.

The tall boy walked over and plucked the drink right out of Yamaguchi's hand. "Is this a frappuchino?"

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi protested. "Give it back!" he tried to reach, but the blond was much taller and his arms were much longer.

"Are you trying to make coffee for that competition or something?" Tsukishma was right on the money.

Yamaguchi wanted to dig himself a large hole and just die in it. He waited for Tsukishima to call him pathetic or something along those lines, but it never came.

"Cool." Tsukishma said nonchalantly. "Personally, I don't see why you'd spend so much time making coffee, it's a useless skill really, but it's cool you can make something."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in shock. "R-really? Thanks!" he beamed. He reached for the frappuchino again, but Tsukishima wouldn't give it back.

"Can I try it?" 

"Huh?"

Tsukishima looked faintly embarrassed which looked odd on his normally blase face. Trying to feign a look indifference, he shrugged, "You need a taste tester don't you?"

Yamaguchi nodded, too stunned to speak. Was Tsukishima really going out of his way to help him? Was this a dream? Yamaguchi pinched himself to be sure. It hurt a lot, so in high spirits he concluded that this wasn't some figment of his imagination. "Sure.." he stammered.

The barista lifted the drink to his lips (and what beautiful lips they were) and took a long sip. His face was unreadable as always. "It tastes good." Tsukishima said and he handed the drink back to Yamaguchi. "What flavor is it supposed to be?"

"St-strawberry Shortcake." muttered Yamaguchi, refusing to meet Tsukishma's eyes. He was very aware of Tsukishima's amber orbs boring holes into his head. Yamaguchi felt like an ant under a magnifying glass being scorched by the sun. He scratched a freckled cheek uncertainly. 

To Yamaguchi's further surprise, Tsukishima nodded in approval. "It tastes really good. You'll probably win." Yamaguchi pinched himself again. It still hurt.

"Thanks Tsukki!" Yamaguchi beamed. He cheerfully began to clean up and get ready for his shift. The frappuchino was still in his hand. He decided that he might as well take a sip and see what his great success tasted like. He took a sip of the coffee eargerly, and promptly gagged and spat it out. It tasted like shit. how did Tsukki keep it down? Tsukishima was already out the door to start his shift and Yamaguchi's mind began to twirl in confusion. Why would Tsukki lie? Did he do it to try and get Yamaguchi to submit a god-awful coffee? Or did he do it to spare his feelings? If so, that would mean that maybe Tsukki did care a little about Yamaguchi after all. 

"Tadashi, get out here!" Tsukishima called into the lounge.

"Coming Tsukki!"

Feeling lighter than he did before, Yamaguchi picked up the ghastly the pink frappuchino and dumped it in an awaiting trashcan. Maybe he didn't need to win free coffee for life after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was from namikusunoki and an anon on tumblr. I may or may not have stolen a recipe from starbucks' secret menu and changed the name, but hey! it works! (sort of). Thank you so much for all your love and support! Everyone's comments really make my day :) Next time, Kuroken and Levyaku Double Date! (Sort of)  
> edit: what do you guys think of love triangles? (i'm trash and they are my favorite but i know they aren't for everyone)


	16. Iced French Vanilla with Milk- Kuroken/Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Yaku try to ask their crushes on a date. Those fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Rises from grave~ Hey guys! here's the levyaku/ kuroken double date I promised. Enjoy :) Warning: it's not really a date. also i typed this really fast so sorry for any mistakes ill fix them when i have time

Lev Haibia might have been the most dense person Yaku has ever known, and that was saying a lot because Yaku was friends with blockheads like Hinata Shoyo. 

After going over the quadratic formula for the fifth time, Yaku began to wonder if Lev was dropped on his head as a baby. The tall boy kept texting Yaku and insisting on more study sessions because he "didn't get it." What was there to get? The quadratic formula wasn't even hard, in fact, Lev should have learned it in high school. It wasn't just the quadratic formula, Lev asked Yaku for help in _every_ subject. 

Biology, check.

English, check.

History, check. Yaku didn't even like history, why was he helping him? Why was he doing any of this? No, scratch that, Yaku knew why.

It was because no matter how infuriating Lev was, the younger boy managed to make Yaku's otherwise dull life sparkle. It was because everytime Yaku thought about Lev, an exciting tingle would form at the bottom of his stomach, making Yaku feel like he just drank 3 of Akaashi's special Caffe Americanos. It was because Yaku had a huge, fat crush on the worlds most annoying Russian. And so, Yaku kept coming back for more.

It took a while for Yaku to realize his feelings.  He had been sitting in his science class drowning out the sound of his professor's incessant whine and staring out the window dreamily. His face was involuntarily smiling as he realized that after this class, he would meet Lev at the coffee shop again. The thought was appealing. He stared out the large window dreamily.

He hadn't realized he was sighing until his classmate Kuroo poked his arm.

"Dude, if I have to hear one more sigh, I'm shoving you out a window." Kuroo hissed.

Yaku gave him a dirty look and turned reluctantly back to his notes. He began to doodle absently.

Kuroo leaned over Yaku's shoulder and looked at the random doodles. His eyes widened in concern. "Yaku, are you OK? Did we switch personalities?" Kuroo pinched himself and felt his face. "Am I Yaku?" he gasped. 

"Pay attention to Professor Nekomata." Yaku scolded. 

His classmate sighed in relief. He cast a sideways glace at Yaku who was pretending to diligently take notes. "Soooo, who were you thinking about?" he asked slyly. "Some pretty girl?"

"No!" Yaku denied in a harsh whisper. He could feel a blush creeping up his face. 

"Sure, sure." smirked Kuroo. His expression smoothed out and he placed his cheeks in his hands and stared blankly at the whiteboard in the front of the classroom. It had a strange diagram on it that they were probably going to have to know on a later date, but neither boy copied it down. "I can totally see it on your face." he said distractedly. "It's the look of hopeless affection."

Hopeless affection? Yaku wondered. Like a crush? He pondered Kuroo's words. It was possible. He had been thinking about how nice it would be to have a conversation with Lev about something other than school, and he could admit that he had been thinking of how soft Lev's gold hair would be underneath his fingers, how nice his lips were........ Oh shit. He buried his face in his hands. "Oh no." 

Kuroo patted his back sympathetically. "It's OK buddy."

"This is so humiliating." Yaku moaned through his fingers. His face felt like it had been out in the sun for 10 hours. "Don't talk to me."

His smirking companion glanced around to make sure the professor hadn't noticed the loss of interest of two of his students before he continued. "If it makes you feel better, me too."

"That sucks." Yaku empathized. He had no clue what to do. Lev probably didn't even return his feelings, and besides, he himself had just realized his feelings. If Lev returned his affection at all, it might take him 3 more weeks before he figured it out. 3 weeks of Yaku suffering in silence. He glanced at the diagram on the board, then turned to Kuroo. "What's her name?" he asked Kuroo in an attempt to dispel the disturbing thoughts creeping into the forefront of his mind.

"His name actually." Kuroo said nonchalantly. Yaku's interest was immediately piqued. Kuroo's sexuality was well known on campus. Kuroo was a fully defined sex-monster and gender didn't matter to him one bit. However, Kuroo didn't usually form attachments to the people he fucked, and he definitely didn't have crushes.

"What's his name? Does he go here? Do I get to meet him?" Yaku bombarded Kuroo with questions before he could stop himself. 

"You're momming me, Yaku!" Kuroo held up his hands to try and ward off the short mans sudden questions. Yaku gave him a disapproving stare until Kuroo finally gave in. "Kenma. Kozume Kenma."

Yaku blinked in shock. "Kenma?" he repeated. Kenma, his dormmate? The boy that went to his high school? His childhood friend, that Kenma? There had to be a mistake. There was no way the antisocial gaming nerd he loved was the target of Kuroo-freakin-Testuro's affection. 

"Yeah.." Kuroo said sheepishly. He combed his hand through his spiky black hair and grinned shyly. "I met him at Karasuno Coffee."

Several puzzle pieces clicked together and awareness dawned on Yaku. No wonder Kenma liked going to Karasuno so much; no one was immune to Kuroo's charms. Yaku felt a bizarre urge to laugh, then turned deadly serious. Kuroo was notorious for breaking hearts, and Yaku would rather fail his classes then let a dear friend get hurt.

"Kenma is a very good friend of mine and if you hurt him, I will hurt you." threatened Yaku.

Kuroo paled and nodded his head. "No worries Yaku." he placated. His mouth twisted bitterly and his eyes narrowed. "Besides, I haven't even asked him out." the tall boy began to draw cartoon cats on his notes. "Like, on an official date." He paused. "Well, we did study at my place once." he grinned at the memory.

"You didn't study did you." it wasn't a question.

Kuroo's shit-eating grin grew wider. It was almost unbearable to look at. "Nope." His expression turned thoughtful. "but I would like to ask him out officially."

Yaku was still temporarily catatonic from the thought of Kuroo and Kenma having a "study session".

"Yakuuu." Kuroo waved a hand in front of Yaku's frozen face. "Oh no, did I break you?" he flicked Yaku's arm, which immediately elicited a glare from the short boy. "Yay, you're back!" said Kuroo jokingly. "Anyway, what's your girls name?"

"He's also a guy." muttered Yaku. "Haibia Lev."

Kuroo's face lit up like a candle. "I know that guy! He comes to a lot of our parties and we have some mutual friends." Kuroo leaned back and stared at Yaku. "Really? Him? He's kind of an idiot."

Yaku sighed. Didn't he know it. "It doesn't matter, because I don't even know if he likes me like that." he made a small gesture to demonstrate what "that" was.

Kuroo pondered for  moment. A devilish glint appeared in his cat-like eyes. "Let's go on a double date."

For a moment Yaku wondered if his friend had lost his mind. "You're not making any sense."

"Just trust me," Kuroo said in a way that made Yaku want to do the exact opposite.

~X~

At lunch, Kuroo explained his plan. Yaku had to admit that it was a pretty sound plan, and it seemed to have a win-win outcome.

The plan was complex, but Yaku was sure they'd be able to pull it off. It was formulated into two stages.

Stage One:

Kuroo would invite Lev to hang out with him at Karasuno Coffee and Yaku would ask Kenma. Each respective pair would ask their targets about their feelings for the other person. If the answer was positive, Kuroo and Yaku would each give a go ahead signal to each other when they "coincidentally" ran into each other at Karasuno. Kuroo would then insist they all hang out at Karasuno together since they were all there, and stage two would commence.

Stage Two:

If their loves were requited, Kuroo and Yaku would ask their crushes out. The worst case scenario was: If the love was unrequited, they'd just hang out as "friends" and Yaku and Kuroo would try not to fall to pieces in disappointment. Yaku really hoped that the worst case scenario would not happen. 

Yaku only saw one flaw in Kuroo's plan. "If they say they would date us, how would we ask them out." he had asked.

Kuroo patted Yaku on the back and cheerfully said, "We'll improvise!"

Oh boy.

~X~

The plan was set in motion that Saturday at 6:30 pm sharp. Lev wasn't free any other time and Kenma was always reluctant to go out in public during daylight hours.

On the way there, Yaku began Stage One.

"So, I've heard a few things about you and Kuroo Tetsuro." he said innocently. "Are they true?"

Kenma was playing Super Mario on his DS and didn't even bother to look up to reply. "What things?"

"Oh you know..." Yaku tried not to seem ill at ease. "That you went over to his dorm to study." He put special emphasis on study. He took his eyes off the road to study his friends expression, but it remained blank as ever.

"Maybe."

Yaku coughed delicately. "You didn't happen to um... What did you study?" 

"Biology."

"Kuroo sucks at biology."

"I thought he was pretty good." Kenma said bluntly.

Yaku blanched as the horrifying images from the other day came back. He had already known the answer but it still made him want to sanitize his brain. "Kenma!" Yaku exclaimed. "You're not even dating!"

Kenma finally looked up from his game and gave Yaku a wide cat-eyed look. "And?"

Here it was, the moment of truth. "Would you date him?" Yaku struggled to keep his voice steady. "If he asked?"

Kenma stared out the car window at the passing scenery. Yaku felt a prickle of anxiety. They were almost to Karasuno. 

"I hadn't really thought about it..." murmured Kenma. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Stage One was looking good.

~X~

 Lev and Kuroo had already arrived at Karasuno. Kuroo had his arm around Lev and they were deep in discussion when Yaku and Kenma walked in. Kenma and Lev both reacted in surprise when they saw the other duo. Lev leaped out of his chair and ran over to Yaku.

"YAKU-SAN!" He shouted and gave him a hug and rested his chin on the top of Yaku's head like he normally did, but somehow today it was different. Of course, that was probably just because Yaku was nervous. 

"Get off me!" Yaku pushed him off and Lev pretended to sulk. "Don't rest your chin on my head!"

"But you're so short!" Lev protested. "How could I not?"

Yaku karate chopped Lev's side and the blond boy squealed in pain. "Don't call me short."

Kuroo had slunk over to Kenma's side and watched the exchange. He slung an arm around Kenma's thin shoulders and smirked. "Fancy seeing you here, pudding cat."

Kenma shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything about Kuroo's nickname for him. _He's probably given up._ Yaku smiled at the thought.

"Well, since we're all here, let's hang out! Lev, push two tables together." Kuroo commanded.

Lev was still rubbing his side like the overdramatic crybaby he was. "Why me?" he complained.

"Because I said so!"

Lev grumbled and began to push two tables together. Kenma walked over and began to get chairs for them all. The two began to introduce themselves to each other because their friends had neglected to do so. 

Yaku and Kuroo glanced at each other nervously. The signal for requited love was a plain and simple thumbs up. Yaku held his thumb up and so did Kuroo. They grinned at each other. Yaku's heart began to beat very fast and he could feel it pulsing in his throat. He took a deep calming breath. Stage Two best case scenario was a go. But how? Kuroo had said they'd "improvise" and Yaku could now see that that was a very shitty idea. The two boys looked at each other helplessly. 

"Um, we'll go get the coffees, OK?" Yaku said to the two boys who had just finished pushing the tables together. 

"OK. Very Berry Hibiscus for me." Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo beamed and nodded. "Sure thing pudding cat! I'll pay." he offered. Kenma just shrugged, but Yaku could see the corners of his mouth were turned up a little.

"I'll pay for yours, Lev." Yaku offered. The lanky boy smiled widely.

"Good! Cause I don't have any money."

Kuroo stared at him incredulously. "You were going to make me pay for your coffee, weren't you, you little trash bag?"

Lev didn't bother denying it. "An Iced French Vanilla with milk please." he asked sweetly. 

Kuroo flicked Lev off and walked up to the cashier grumbling about the duplicity of underclassmen and muttered invective's against the blond. He ordered Kenma's drink, and stepped aside to let Yaku order.

Yaku made panicked eye contact with the cat-like boy. Kuroo's eyes were just as wide and clueless as his.

Yaku had a sinking feeling that Kuroo hadn't believed they would get this far. What a trashcat. They were doomed.

~X~

30 awkward minutes later, everyone's coffee was cold either or gone, and Yaku was still single. He just couldn't approach Lev about the subject, not while Kuroo was there. This double date had been an awful idea. 

Finally, Lev said he had to go. "I promised my roommate I'd help him redye his mohawk. I told him it looks awful, but he insists on ignoring me." Lev said, blunt as ever.

"Don't tell your roommate that!" chided Yaku. Shit, he was momming again. He glanced up at Lev, and there was a Cheshire cat grin stretched across his face.

"OK Yaku-momma."

Kuroo burst out laughing and Kenma covered his smile with his hand. Kuroo had placed his hand on Kenma's chair. The two had gotten so close their shoulders were touching. It wouldn't be long before Kenma was in Kuroo's lap.

"Sure thing Lev sweetie." Yaku bit back before he could stop himself. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes as Yaku's words sank in. "Uuh-,"

Lev rubbed his head and smiled. "Sweetie, huh?" He dropped back into his seat beside Yaku. "That sounds like a pet name." Lev flashed a look at Kuroo that Yaku couldn't interpret and continued. "Yaku-san, do you liiike me?" he purred and he leaned in. Yaku looked to Kuroo for help, but his useless friend just shrugged.

"Lev!" Yaku protested as the boy leaned closer. He was sure his face was radiating heat. Couldn't he be at least a little less tactlessly honest? Subtleties and Lev had never really mixed, but still.

"Do you?" Lev pressed. 

Well, Kuroo had said to improvise. "Yes." Yaku said haltingly. The burning in his ears was back. "Yes, and I would like to go on an actual date with you." he finally managed to stutter out to Lev. "Will you?" _Oh my god kill me._

"Oh Yaku-honey yes!" And Lev threw himself onto Yaku, only to receive a sharp hit to the top of his head.

"Don't call me that."

Lev only laughed, and he skipped out of the cafe. "I'll call you!" 

"Not too much!" Yaku called after him, grinning a little. He could just imagine now the onslaught of stupid texts at 2 am in the morning just because Lev was bored. 

Kuroo stretched like a tabby and got up to follow him. "Well, I'm the one that drove him here, so I should get going too. See you around pudding cat!" he waved to Kenma who waved back. Yaku supposed Kuroo wanted to ask Kenma out in a more romantic way because underneath his asshole smirk, Kuroo was a hopeless romantic.

Kenma watched stoically as the swaggering boy exited the cafe. "When do you think he'll ask me out?" he murmured to Yaku, who just shrugged helplessly.

"If I were you, I'd just do it myself." Yaku suggested. He expected his friend to ask him the next time he saw Kuroo at the cafe, but Kenma had another idea.

The quiet boy nodded at Yaku's words and whipped out his phone.

To: Kuroo

From: Me

_Let's go on a date sometime_

Kenma stared at his phone and Yaku looked on, impressed. It was rare to see Kenma so forward. It was a nice change. His phone rang a little while later.

From: Kuroo

To: Me

_OK LETS DO IT_

Kenma looked up and smiled a little. "OK, guess that's that."

Yaku blinked at the abrupt confession but it was so very Kenma he couldn't stop himself from laughing. So much for romantic. "Come on, let's get back." and the two exited the coffee shop into the freezing temperatures outdoors, kept warm by the strange phenomena that had just occurred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out WAY longer than I expected. I'm sure you guys don't mind that much ;)  
> I just want you all to know i'm really touched by every comment and kudo you guys give me. they literally make my day 10000 times better and I love you all so much. Next time will be Iwaoi for a lovely follower of mine on tumblr yourscinderella. if you guys have any prompts to go along with that pairing let me know! I love you all thank you so much for all your support :)


	17. Shaken Iced Tea- Part One- Iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and the art of wooing Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a beautiful follower of mine on tumblr yourscinderella........ i um... i dont think this is what you wanted..... um.... im sorry......

"How to Woo The Person of Your Dreams" a book by Oikawa Toru.

**Step One: Smile and show them that you are a pleasant person to be around**

"Iwa-chan!" beamed Oikawa as Iwaizumi stormed into the store with his wallet grasped firmly in his right hand. "You came!"

"Trashykawa, stop leaving your wallet at home!" grouched Iwaizumi. His awful best friend had been blowing up his phone for an hour with frantic texts about his wallet. He had been texting him so much his normally oblivious professor had asked if there was an emergency and if Iwaizumi needed to step outside. Iwaizumi, not knowing it was just Oikawa at the time, had said yes. To his chagrin it was just his shitty best friend asking Iwaizumi to drag his butt down to Karasuno to give him his wallet. Not wanting to go back into the lecture after leaving in such an abrupt way, Iwaizumi conceded. 

"You mean you didn't come just to see me?" Oikawa asked sweetly. He was fixing Iwaizumi a shaken sweet tea, Iwaizumi's favorite, in hopes of appeasing his fuming friend.

"I sure as hell did not." 

Oikawa feigned a hurt look that covered the actual shot of pain through his heart. "I'm wounded Iwa-chan! Here I am, fixing you your favorite drink, and you're being mean to me."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Daichi gave him a sympathetic look. "You really piss me off. I didn't have to come all the way down here just to give you your crummy wallet." he held up the wallet so Oikawa could see.

Oikawa widened his eyes and cocked his head and put on a vapid expression. "But you came anyway Iwa-chan." he extended his hands. "Your willpower must be really weak."

"DIE SHITTYKAWA!" Iwaizumi yelled and he flung the smooth leather wallet. It sailed smoothly through the air and found its target right in the middle of Oikawa's forehead. The handsome barista went down.

"Owwwwww." Oikawa complained as he rubbed the growing bump on his forehead. "See? This is why no one likes you Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi glared dangerously and the room temperature dropped by 10 degrees. He cracked his knuckles mercilessly and began to advance on his best friend.

"EEK, Daichi-san save me!" the barista squeaked as he dived under the counter to escape Iwaizumi's wrath. 

Daichi just stood back and laughed mercilessly as Iwaizumi abused his best friend, and Oikawa learned that the General Manager was surprisingly sadistic.

**Failed Step One.**

**Step Two: Compliment them and make them feel special.**

Midterms were quickly approaching which meant that Karasuno was filled to the brim with frantically studying college students running on caffeine and Karasuno's free wifi. Iwaizumi was included in this onslaught of students and Oikawa would soon join them as soon as his shift was ended. He would rather study in the comfy Aoba Josai house, but Tsukishima took studying very seriously and was not above locking noisy brothers out of the house. Bokuto had already been shunned and would be spending the week at his friend Akaashi's. Oikawa had no one to run to because Iwaizumi's dorm was full, so if he was locked out, he'd be homeless until exams were over.

Of _course, I could stay at Tobio-chans...._ Oikawa smirked at the image that formed of poor Kageyama fruitlessly trying to get him to leave. The thought was pretty appealing.

"Stop smiling like that. It's giving me the creeps." Iwaizumi said disapprovingly. He was sitting at the bar to quote unquote, "make sure Oikawa actually works." Oikawa didn't mind. Iwaizumi would be watching him and that made him excited. He had been strutting like a peacock all shift. His bravado had attracted many customers and he had gotten many tips, but it had failed so far to attract Iwaizumi.

"Ouch." Oikawa pouted. "My smile is straightforward and pure, like an angel's."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "You only smile when you're planning something."

"And you never smile." retorted Oikawa and he stuck out his tongue.

Rather than replying, Iwaizumi went back to studying. 

Leaning over the counter, Oikawa began to observe Iwaizumi working. His dark eyes had purplish circles underneath and the glare of his lap top made his face look pasty. Honestly, Iwaizumi looked awful, but Oikawa didn't mind. To him, Iwaizumi always looked perfect.

"What are you staring at?" Iwaizumi asked crossly, sensing the others stare. He looked up to find Oikawa observing him from over the counter and flushed slightly. "Don't you have work or something?"

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, Iwa-chan." Oikawa covered quickly. He put on his carefree grin. "No one is going to fall in love with you if you're all wrinkly."

"Keep talking and I'll wipe that smug grin off your pretty face." threatened Iwaizumi. A vein was pulsing dangerously.

Oikawa did a double take to make sure he heard that right. "Did you just call my face pretty?" he gasped and put a hand over his heart. Iwa-chan called him pretty! A happy bubble formed around him and he felt like skipping through a meadow. He was so jubilant, he felt that if anyone, even Tobio, walked in at that very moment, Oikawa would pat them on the head and spin them around in circles.

"NO." Iwaizumi quickly denied. "I called your face shitty!"

Oikawa's happy bubble popped.

**Failed Step Two.**

**Step Three: Write cute notes on their coffee cups.**

After a month of giving increasingly explicit hints to Iwaizumi that Oikawa saw him as more than a best friend, Oikawa decided to make his move.

"Just tell him how you feel." said Daichi.

"Tell him a pickup line and he'll totally fall for you." said Kuroo.

Oikawa decided (foolishly) to go with Kuroo's plan because he was pretty sure that Daichi was a proud member of the Never Been Kissed Squad. Kuroo had more experience and besides, his idea was more romantic.

Oikawa had no idea that Kuroo was totally joking, poor boy.

~X~

"Trashykawa!" barked out Iwaizumi. He held up the iced tea, blushing slightly. "What the hell is this?"

"What's what?" Oikawa asked innocently. 

Iwaizumi made a strangled noise and read, "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only Ten I see." His blush deepened. 

"It's a pick up line Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said slowly. "Pick. Up. Line."

"I know what a pick up line is, why is it on my cup?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice still weak. 

With a sinking feeling,Oikawa realized that Kuroo's plan was really shitty and he should have listened to Daichi. 

"So you know what to say when you want to ask a girl out, duh!" Oikawa covered. He put on a fake smile. "I'm sure you're clueless!"

Iwaizumi's temper flared again and he flicked Oikawa off. 

"Language!"

~X~ 

From then on Oikawa put cheesy pick up lines on all of Iwaizumi's drinks. Sure, his best friend thought that they were a joke, but Oikawa could tell that he was secretly enjoying them, and whatever Iwaizumi enjoyed, Oikawa enjoyed. Never mind he was slowly dying inside, it was all worth it when Iwaizumi flushed and smiled a little every time he got a cup of tea. Oikawa looked forward to the diverse reactions Iwaizumi gave at every line.

"These are so bad! Stop!" Iwaizumi had said the second time. The cup read "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." But he was laughing a little.

"This one is going to get me punched." he had commented about the "Do you play softball because your ass is out of this league." line.

"You're disgusting!" - "Do you clean your pants with Windex, because I can see my self in them."

And so it continued for about a week before Iwaizumi put a stop to it. He had been growing increasingly suspicious that Oikawa's smiles were plastic and the other boy was masking something. The pickup lines were also getting more and more explicit and Iwaizumi feared that Oikawa would get fired. 

Oikawa had handed him his cup (They call me coffee I grind so fine.) but Iwaizumi refused to take it.

"What's going on?" he asked. Iwaizumi sat down and looked into Oikawa's large brown eyes. "Honestly."

"I don't know what you mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed with false brightness. "Nothings going on. Here, take your tea."

Iwaizumi took the tea hesitantly, then took Oikawa's hand. "I know you're lying, Shittykawa." he said, his voice lacking its usual rancor.

Oikawa withdrew his hand like it was on fire. "I said it was nothing! Leave me alone. Are you my mom or something?" he said angrily. His normally silly aura was replaced by something intense and unsettling, something that had been brewing beneath the surface for years. 

It reminded Iwaizumi of a hurricane and every nerve in his body screamed _STAY BACK!_  Hesitantly, Iwaizumi withdrew his hand and stared at his best friend with shock.

Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi and forced out a laugh. "Anyway, Iwaizumi, shouldn't you get going?" he said offhandedly. Oikawa wanted to take it back and say  _Stay, don't go,_  and he hoped that Iwaizumi would ignore his words and stay anyway, but his best friend just nodded slowly and left. 

Despite being full of people, Karasuno seemed empty.

**Failed Step Three**

**Step Four: Go for the End game**

An icy silence had ascended over Oikawa and everyone had noticed it. Whispers and rumors circulated around, each more fanciful and impractical than the last. Some whispered that Oikawa had been drafted into the Yakuza and some whispered that he was secretly a prince of a far off land and he just found out his parents were dead. Oikawa wished that last one was true, he'd rather be an orphan prince than heartbroken. 

The truth was that Oikawa had receded because there was a widening chasm between himself and his lifelong best friend Iwaizumi. After brushing Iwaizumi off in Karasuno, Oikawa had began to avoid Iwaizumi when he could and ignore him when he couldn't. He pretended not to notice the hurt look in Iwaizumi's eyes every time Oikawa refused to talk to him, and he pretended not to notice that Iwaizumi seemed to be suffering too.

Oikawa tried to pretend that he wasn't hurting, but he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than to run to Iwaizumi and apologize over and over again. He wanted nothing more to admit that the reason he was avoiding him was because Oikawa couldn't find the balls to confess his feelings to Iwaizumi. He wanted nothing more than his best friend to like him back. But he knew that was impossible; Iwaizumi had made that clear. 

However, he couldn't avoid Iwaizumi forever, and so, during his next shift, when Iwaizumi came barging into Karasuno, Oikawa knew that his self imposed torture was at an end.

"Excuse us Daichi." Iwaizumi said politely. "Could I please have a few words with your coworker?"

Daichi had also been aware of Oikawa's drastic change in mood, so he consented. "Sure. The shop shouldn't be too busy." He turned to the stone cold Oikawa beside him. "You can start your 5 minute break now."

Nodding stiffly, Oikawa followed the fuming Iwaizumi outside to the back ally. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Iwaizumi started ranting.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You absolute shit! You've been avoiding me like the plague! Did I do something? Are you angry at me or something? I tried to get you to open up, and you completely shut me out. Are we or are we not best friends? Have we or have we not known each other since 3rd grade? Do you not trust me or something? You've been miserable for days, and I don't know how to help or what do do to fix it, and I CAN'T help and I CAN'T fix it unless you TELL ME." Iwaizumi yelled. He was panting heavily and he looked like he had wanted to say this for a while now. He put a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "Tell me." he pleaded again.

"Iwa-chan...." Oikawa shook his head. "You didn't do anything. It has nothing to do with you." Iwaizumi didn't move. "I'm sorry for making you worry." 

Iwaizumi shook his head sadly. "Well then, what is it? If you don't tell me, how can I help?"

"Because you CAN'T! You CAN'T help, and DON'T say you CAN! You can't help anything or do anything unle-" Oikawa broke off before he could say something he would regret. 

"Unless I what?"

Oikawa refused to say more.

"UNLESS I WHAT?" shouted Iwaizumi. "TORU, UNLESS I WHAT?" He grabbed Oikawa's shirt and pulled him close. "Unless I what?" he growled in his face. He could see Oikawa's large brown eyes in perfect detail and his pupils were blown wide with panic.

"UNLESS YOU LIKE ME BACK, OK?" 

Oikawa's confession echoed in the ally. Iwaizumi let go of his shirt and took a step back. 

"Oh."

Oikawa's face burned with shame. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go back to my shift now."

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand. "No, wait."

"It's OK Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled sadly. "I don't care that you don't return my feelings, let's just stay best friends, OK?" and without waiting for Iwaizumi's response, he fled back inside.

"Everything fixed?" Daichi asked.

Oikawa smiled brightly and held up the OK signal. "Everything's fine!" just as the bell dinged signaling that another customer had arrived. Oikawa turned to greet them with his customary smile, but it froze on his face when he saw who it was.

"Oikawa Toru?" said the customer in shock.

Oikawa felt his heart leap to his throat. "Ushijima Wakatoshi?"

**Step 4 Undecided**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk.. i'm so mean to oikawa and i like love triangles.. im traaaaashh  
> comments, kudos, predictions, all are welcome!  
> im so soooorrrryyyyy


	18. Shaken Iced Tea- Part Two- Iwaoi/ Ushioi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa talks to an old flame and creates a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about that last chapter (Im not really but its the thought that counts)

"Oikawa Tooru?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi?"

\----------

The two men stared at each other in shock for a good five seconds before Oikawa broke the eye contact. 

"Ushiwaka-chan!" he said in an false, cheery voice. "Long time no see!"

The overly familiar name elicited the scowl that Oikawa had loved once upon a time.

"I told you not to call me that." Ushijima grumbled. His grumpy face was set in his normal frown and his intimidating demeanor hadn't lessened over the past year. It was comforting to Oikawa to know that at least some things never change; he could always count on his ex to remain exactly the same.

Oikawa ignored Daichi's surprised glance and stubbornly looked at his most recent ex. Oikawa made sure handsome his face was a mask of professional politeness, refusing to give his true feelings away because his true feelings were a mess.

Here he was, just minutes after being rejected by Iwaizumi, now having to take Ushijima's order. It had been about a year since their relationship ended, but Oikawa still remained confused. Both boys had entered the relationship as an experiment. Oikawa wanted to experiment to see if he could romantically or sexually be attracted to someone other than Iwaizumi, and Ushijima wanted to see if he could feel sexual or romantic attractions at all. Both experiments failed. Oikawa and Ushijima's relationship ended with no hard feelings, just awkward feelings. In fact, they were so awkward, Ushijima and Oikawa hadn't had a conversation in a year.

"Still as solemn as ever I see." laughed Oikawa. "What'll you be having?" 

Ushijima scanned the menu thoughtfully. "Shaken iced tea I guess. It looks the least disgusting out of all of them." he said bluntly.

Oikawa felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Iwaizumi ordering that drink. Speaking of Iwaizumi, where was he? Oikawa took a quick look around Karasuno to see if his crush had returned to the coffee shop, and to his disappointment, he had not. Karasuno was still stark and empty as before. He sighed bitterly as he shook the iced tea. "Here you go Ushijima." he said tiredly. Oikawa glanced at the clock in hopes his shift was almost over, but no such luck, there were still two hours to go before he could go home and cry.

At the sound of his actual name, Ushijima tilted his head in shock. "Is there something wrong?" Ushijima might have been a tactless boyfriend, but he had still been very observant when it came to Oikawa's mood.

Oikawa nodded, biting his lip. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, but his eyes felt like a dam about to burst and the coffee shop was mostly empty for now.

Ushijima glanced at his watch and took Iwaizumi's seat at the bar. "Talk."

So Oikawa did. He told Ushijima about how Iwaizumi had made it explicitly clear that he did not think of Oikawa in the way that Oikawa wanted him to. He told him about his outburst in the alleyway just minutes before Ushijima had arrived. He told him about how after years and years of pining for his best friend he decided it was all pointless.

"I should give up." Oikawa sighed dejectedly, his voice wavering slightly.

Ushijima shrugged. "Maybe. But if you love him that much, you should keep trying."

"Waka-chan, I've tried _everything_." Oikawa explained, throwing his hands up in the air. "I've hit on him, I told him I liked him, I'm always nice to him-"

Ushijima raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"I'm always nice to him." repeated Oikawa stubbornly. He stuck out his tongue to emphasize his point. "He's just not nice to me."

"Actually," his ex pointed out, "It sounds to me like you didn't give him a chance to respond." 

Oikawa paused his train of thought. Had he given Iwaizumi a chance to respond? He couldn't remember. All he recalled was confessing and then running inside..... A sudden wave of realization hit him. "Oh my god!" he gasped. "I didn't! What if it had been a yes?"

Ushijima didn't get a chance to respond before Oikawa continued on frantically.

"What if it had been a no? What if it is a no? Waka-chan, what if the reason why Iwaizumi didn't come back in was because he wanted to spare my feelings?"

"Then he's weak." Ushijima said offhandedly. He looked unperturbed by Oikawa's dramatics and was calmly sipping his tea. The tea that Iwaizumi loved. 

Oikawa gasped, offended in place for his best friend. "Excuse you, Iwaizumi is not weak."

"OK."

Iwaizumi was not weak, he was one of the strongest people Oikawa had known. He was a constant pillar of support for Oikawa and would always be there in his times of need. Now Iwaizumi wasn't here and it hurt; Oikawa felt like he was missing his other half. Oikawa stared out the glass wall. "I'm going to let him tell me when I get back to Nekoma." he decided aloud. 

At his statement, Ushijima nodded approvingly, well as approvingly as Ushijima could. 

"AH, but what should I say?" Oikawa moaned. Ushijima opened his mouth to answer but Oikawa held up a finger. "That was rhetorical. Don't answer. When you answer you say mean things and piss me off."

His ex glared at him, but Oikawa elected to ignore him.

"I should apologize, but I didn't do anything wrong..... Or maybe I'll just say that it was a joke..... Or maybe we'll have hot passionate-" the bell chimed, inturrupting Oikawa's progressively dirty train of thought.

As Oikawa attended to the customer, Ushijima wondered if he should leave. Oikawa was an alright guy and they were friendly, but they weren't friends anymore. In fact, the large man had no idea why Oikawa had opened up to him. Yeah, Ushijima had offered, but he hadn't expected Oikawa to talk. It was very out of character for him. Normally, Oikawa would keep a lid on all his feelings until the pressure became to great and his true feelings would come tumbling out. Oikawa, Ushijima realized, had changed. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad yet, but the Oikawa Tooru he had known was not there anymore.

"Sorry about that, Waka-chan!" Oikawa apologized breathlessly as he rushed over. "Anyway, where was I?"

\--------

Ushijima ended up spending an hour longer than he originally planned at Karasuno. He patiently listened to Oikawa's whole spiel, only interjecting when Oikawa looked to him for support. He tried to give helpful advice, but he couldn't really emphasize when Oikawa went off on a sexually frustrated tangent. Ushijima just decided to sit pack and be a supportive ear for Oikawa to talk to. Oikawa had exhausted the subject of Iwaizumi about half an hour ago, and they had began to talk about how their lives were and make overall small talk and just catch up. The empty babble filled Karasuno, making the coffee shop seem warm and inviting again.

Oikawa hadn't realized until then how much he had missed talking to Ushijima. The man had his flaws (being continously grumpy and having no verbal filters to name a few), but Oikawa had to admit he was a great listener. 

The crow clocked chimed, signaling the beginning of another hour and Ushijima looked up in disbelief. 

"Is that the time? Sorry Tooru, I have to go."

Oikawa waved his hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. Stop by again sometime, it was nice seeing you again." He reached out and grabbed Wakatoshi's hand. "Seriously, Waka-chan. Thanks." Oikawa said with with a rare sincere smile. 

The doorbell chimed again, but Oikawa was still smiling at Ushijima who was frozen in shock.

"Welcome to Kara- Oh, hi Iwaizumi." Daichi said awkwardly.

Oikawa's head turned to the door like an overeager puppy. "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him. He was looking at  Oikawa and Ushijima's still entwined hands, his expression flabbergasted. 

"Ushijima-san. What a surprise." Iwaizumi's tone was icy cold. He turned to Oikawa. "Well, Shittykawa, I guess you're fine then. I'll be going now."

"Wait, Haijime!" Oikawa called helplessly after him. He turned pleadingly to Daichi.

"Go ahead." his manager sighed.

Oikawa didn't waste any time and lept over the counter. 

"I feel like I'm in a fucking soap opera or something." muttered Daichi, and Oikawa had to agree. However, most of the soap operas he watched often ended in tragedy or with someone going to jail. Oikawa was determined to make his soap opera have a happy ending.

\------

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa called to Iwaizumi's hastily retreating back. "IWAIZUMI HAJIME!"

At his full name, Iwaizumi froze. "What do you want?"

Oikawa jogged up to his best friend and was startled to find that Iwaizumi's eyes were teary. "Are you crying Iwa-chan?"

"No!" protested Iwaizumi as he rubbed his eyes furiously. "It's sweat."

"It's OK to cry."

"I'm not crying, shithead."

Oikawa laughed. He was pleased to see that Iwaizumi was sporting a grudging smile as well. 

"You didn't give me the chance to answer earlier."Iwaizumi said with sudden gruffness. He shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily. "That was rude."

"That's been pointed out to me." Oikawa smiled bashfully. "Do you have an answer though?"

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a folded slip of paper and Oikawa unfolded it in excitement.

_If you were a coffee, you'd be espresso because you're so fine._

Oikawa threw the paper away dramatically and punced on Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, you do care!"

Iwaizumi blushed and cleared his throat. "Of course, dumbass." and pulled their heads together for a kiss.

It was a rather clumsy kiss, but to Oikawa it was like water was to a parched man in the desert. He ran his fingers through Iwaizumi's spiky hair and they stayed in their embrace until they were both gasping for air. 

"Wow." Oikawa breathed as they finally broke apart.

"Wow." agreed Iwaizumi.

They made eye contact and and smiled tenderly at each other and walked back to the coffee shop, linked hand in hand, fingers entwined.

~OMAKE~

"Iwa-chan."

"Hmm?"

"You need to work on your pick-up lines. That sucked."

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"You'd mess up my face!"

"Too late."

"IWA-CHAN."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, dorks after my own heart. Idk i really liked the idea of an asexual ushijima.. representation is important people!  
> Anyway, for those who asked, it usually takes me about 5 hours to write a chapter, but i have a lot going on right now so it takes me longer. Anyway, thank you all for all your awesome support and I love you all so much! Next time... some asanoya for an anon on tumblr!


	19. Jello Shots- Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this Halloween special chapter. Happy Halloween everyone! warning: its a little longer then what i usually write and may be inaccurate and idc

Kagehina

The days leading up to the party passed with antagonizing slowness for Hinata. He could hear each tick of the clock clear as day, taunting him, and he swore up and down that time was slowing down. 

Finally, Halloween arrived with a flurry of candy and overly sexual costumes. Hinata had purchased his costume ages ago, in fact, he had gotten it before he had asked Kageyama to go with him. 

Tobio Kageyama. Hinata still pinched himself frequently to make sure that it wasn't a dream. He had to make sure that the gorgeous (albeit unpleasant) barista actually said yes to going to Seijoh's shitty Halloween Party with him. Did that mean they were dating? Hinata wasn't sure and he wasn't about to ask. 

He fiddled with his costume in front of the full sized mirror in the hall out of sheer nerves. "Kenma? Are you sure I look alright?" His costume seemed alright at the time but now as the hours turned to minutes, he started second guessing.

Kenma appeared next to him and smiled at their reflections. "Yeah, you look great. Your date will love it."

"He's not my date." muttered Hinata, but he relaxed. He was really excited about this party because for once, Kenma had agreed to go. His antisocial roommate had even dressed up for the occasion (sort of). Hinata didn't know what kind of ghoul or changeling had replaced his best friend, but hey, whatever worked.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Hinata's stomach dropped to his toes at the sound. "I'm not ready!" he moaned. He began to fidget with his costume some more, taking no notice of Kenma, who had already left his side. "What if he doesn't like my costume? What if he didn't actually want to go? Oh my-"

Kenma opened the door slightly. "Hello Kageyama-san. Please come in." and he opened the door wider so Kageyama could enter.

And enter he did, adorned in a cheap plastic crown and a cape that looked like it was made out of curtains.

"Pffft, Oh my God! Is that _really_ your costume?" Hinata cackled as he took in Kageyama's pathetic ensemble. 

Kageyama inspected his outfit. It was very obvious that he had haphazardly thrown it together at the last minute. "I think it's fine. Anyway, what the hell are you wearing?" Kageyama bit back.

Hinata stopped laughing immediately. "I'm a hero." he said, hurt. He was dressed in a white tunic with silver bands around his head and his wrists. "I thought it looked good...." he trailed off.

Kageyama immediately realized his mistake and hastily backtracked. "You look really good, I just didn't know what you were." he amended. He shifted from foot to foot, abashed. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Hinata immediately brightened. "OK then, let's get going!" and he shoved Kenma and Kageyama out the door.

Kuroken 

Hinata and Kageyama walked to the party bickering with each other along the way, leaving Kenma trailing awkwardly behind them trying not to third wheel too hard. Shoyo and his tall date were shoving each other flirtatiously and were taking turns insulting one another.

"At least everyone will get my costume!"

"You don't even need a costume Kageyama! Your face is scary enough!"

"Shut up!"

Cue more shoving. Kenma could feel the sexual tension from where he was standing. he briefly considered overtaking them and walking to the party by himself, but that was a little too daring for him. He was already outside his comfort zone, Kenma decided he shouldn't push it any farther. 

The party could be heard a block before the Aoba Josai house came into view. Apparently its members had hired a DJ, or someone of that sort, to play music at supersonic levels, and they were doing their job perfectly. The pounding bass reverberated through the sidewalk, making it seem like the ground itself was shaking. The chatter of party goers could be heard clear as day as the posse approached the house. The streets were lined with cars, and from first glance, it seemed like the party was already in full swing with so many college kids that Kenma was sure they were breaking firecode. 

"Seijoh really went all out!" Hinata remarked as the house came into view.

"Yeah..." said Kenma softly. As if the music and number of people weren't enough, Seijoh had decorated the house to the brim. Orange lights hung from the rafters and fog was rolling across the lawn from hidden fog machines. Spiderwebs were draped on every bush and hung from the porch. Glowing eyes illuminated in the bush stared wherever Kenma turned and the small porch was littered with disembodied heads and gravestones. The overall effect was quite gruesome and Kenma thanked his lucky stars he had not ditched the bickering couple, whom by the way, were still arguing.

"You go ring the doorbell." urged Hinata.

"What are you, five? You do it!" Kageyama hissed back.

Shoyo crossed his arms and planted his feet stubbornly on the sidewalk. "No you."

"Oh fine." grumbled Kageyama, and the three walked up the stairs cautiously. Kageyama went to knock when a mechanical spider jumped out from the side of the porch. Kenma jumped in fright.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Hinata and he clung to Kageyama like a teddy bear.

Kageyama was also looking a bit pale and he didn't shove Shoyo off. In fact, he looked a bit... smug?

Kenma shuddered and pressed the doorbell which emitted an ear-piercing shriek. Kenma gave a small yelp and quickly withdrew his hand, his heart thudding loudly. He looked around sheepishly and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"So cool!!" enthused Hinata, still clinging to Kageyama. 

Kageyama eyed the door warily, as if expecting his worst nightmare to come out and scare them, but it was just Kenma's worst nightmare. Or best nightmare, if you took into account he amount of unholy dreams Kenma had at night.

"Kenma!" Kuroo greeted. "Shorrty-chan and Tobio-chan! Nice too see you here. Oikawa will be thrilled."

Kageyama looked like he had swallowed a lemon but didn't say anything. He stepped past Kuroo, dragging Hinata with him. 

"I'll see you inside Kenma!" called Hinata over his shoulder, and they disappeared into the party.

Kuroo opened the door wider and Kenma could see a long narrow hallway with a staircase on the right hand side, every rim decorated with the same orange lights as outside.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kuroo ushered Kenma inside. He took in Kenma's costume appreciatively. "Nice costume."

"I try." Kenma said. He didn't really. He had just put on an oversized pumpkin sweater and skinny jeans and decided that that was his costume. "You too."

Kuroo had put a little more effort into his costume then Kenma, but not too much. In fact, Kenma wasn't really sure if it was a costume. Kuroo wore no shirt, preferring to show off his drool worthy abs, and wore tight black pants, suspenders, and black ears of some sort. His face had a black nose and whiskers drawn on it to complete the effect.

"Sorry... um what are you exactly?" Kenma asked hesitantly. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the costume, he just had no clue what Kuroo was.

Kuroo raised a black eyebrow. "I'm a sexy black cat. Duh." he pointed to the ears. 

Oh. "Well you look good." Kenma said shyly. Fuck he sounded so awkward.

It seemed to do the trick because even in the dim light, Kuroo's smile was blinding. "Thanks pudding cat! Let's go get some drinks." Kuroo took Kenma by the hand and they weaved through sexy pirates, sexy witches, and more sexy black cats, before passing under a tall doorway parallel from the stairs. The room was pretty sparse with a long table holding drinks, jello shots, and food, and a large couch adorning the wall facing the doorway. Kuroo recognized Kuroo's owl-like friend and Tsukishima from the circle of people clustered around the couch.

"Jello shot?" Kuroo offered, holding out the lime green shot.

Kenma threw it back, enjoying the sensation of jello shooting down his throat. "Its good." he shouted over the music. 

"Thanks! I made punch also, but the punch is for idiots like that guy." Kuroo pointed to a tall blond wildly waving his arms around. To Kenma's surprise, he saw Yaku dancing next to him. Strange, but it seemed like his friend knew the blond. Kenma shrugged and turned his attention back to Kuroo who was staring intently at him.

"Are you having fun?" asked Kuroo loudly. The music had picked up pace. 

"Yeah." Kenma bit his lip. Maybe it was the jello shot, but Kenma really wanted to touch Kuroo's abs. Kenma had to admit that one jello shot was not the cause of his attraction, but he was going to blame it on the alcohol anyway. "It's a little loud though."

Kuroo nodded and leaned against the wall. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Anyway, hows life?" Kenma made a desperate attempt at conversation. 

"Life's good. Biology is not." Kuroo admitted and he made a face. "It's so boring I can barely pay attention."

"I can tutor you sometime." Kenma said, the words spilling out like word vomit. Oh, wow. Maybe he was a lightweight because there was no way in hell he would have said that without alcohol. Although... it was a perfect opportunity to see if Kenma's crush was requited.

Kuroo seemed to like the idea. "Great! We can study at Karasuno!"

Kenma's hopes and dreams of requited love crashed around his feet. "Oh.. OK." He looked around for an excuse to get away. "Next Tuesday, alright?" Kuroo nodded his conformation. A second later, Kenma spotted Hinata in the crowd. "Oh, there's my friend. I'll talk to you later." and he dashed away, leaving a confused Kuroo behind.

Bokuaka

"Heeey, Kuroo, nice flirting skills!" Bokuto catcalled to his best friend after the blond ditched him. Kuroo flipped him off and took another shot. Bokuto snickered and turned back to the game of Never Have I Ever that had just started.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and nudged Bokuto. "It's your turn, Bokuto-san." Akaashi had refused to drop the honorific even after 2 vodka shots. He looked around at the people Bokuto had hastily introduced him to a minute before. No-eyebrows was Aone and his date was an unpleasant looking boy named Futakuchi. He recognized Kiyoko and her girlfriend Yachi from Karasuno and he needed no introduction for Tsukishima and his sidekick Yamaguchi. The rest of the circle was just a blur of unnamed faces, and Akaashi seriusly doubted he'd be able to remember them. 

Bokuto cleared his throat and glanced around the circle. His eyes landed on Tsukishima, glinting slyly. "Never have i ever... made out with Kuroo Tetsuroo!"

"Seriously, fuck you." Tsukishima said as he took a shot.

Yamaguchi gasped "Tsukki!"

Tsukishima shrugged and glared at Bokuto, who was grinning triumphantly at his accomplishment. "I was drunk, it was a dare. We're not supposed to talk about it."

Bokuto's hooting laughter was stopped by a cleverly thrown inflatable shoe. Apparently Kuroo had heard that.

The attention shifted to Yachi. she glanced up as if God would give her answers. "Never have I ever.." her eyes brightened cutely as an idea popped into her mind, "Smoked weed!"

Akaashi, Bokuto, Futakuchi, Kiyoko, three Unknowns, and most shockingly, Yamaguchi, took a shot.

All eyes turned to Yamaguchi. He shrugged. "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and the circles attention turned to Kiyoko.

The beautiful manager of Karasuno tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was dressed as a witch, but her hat was currently in the possession of Bokuto, who was wearing it on his head. It didn't match his cop outfit at all.

"Never have I ever had sex with a boy." she said quietly, and squeezed Yachi's hand as she giggled. Everyone groaned and took a shot... except for the Unknowns, but that didn't surprise Akaashi.

On the game went. Quite frankly, Akaashi lost track of the game after his fifth shot. Everything was in a murky haze. In his drunken state he heard someone shout, "NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED BOKUTO."

 _Hmmm,_ mused Akaashi.  _Well, I've never kissed him before,_ and he reached out drunkenly for his sixth? fifth? eighth? shot. Bokuto's calloused hand stopped him.

"You'vvvee neveerr kissed me?" he slurred. Akaashi shook his head. "Well then, I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning." Bokuto grinned and leaned in. Akaashi could smell the vodka on his breath. He stared into Bokuto's tawny eyes, feeling light headed.

"Yeah. I guess." Akaashi said. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's sheriffs costume and their lips clashed as they began to passionately make out on the couch.

Iwaoi

"Disgusting." Oikawa sighed as he observed Bokuto and Akaashi doing vulgar things on  _his_ couch. He'd have to sanitize it after the party. Oikawa had gone upstairs to fix his costume because some idiot (Nishinoya) spilled punch all over it. His brown eyes scanned the hallway for Iwaizumi, but couldn't find him. _He must be in the back room_. Oikawa concluded. He glided down the stairs, his cape billowing out behind him. He wanted to break Bokuto and Akaashi up so they would stop eating each others faces on the couch and get a room or something, but he doubted that it would do him any good.

The drink table was crowded and Oikawa had to shove a kid dressed as some kind of assasin out of the way so he could get some punch.

"Hey, watch it!" scowled the little kid. His large eyes widened comically as he realized just who he had snapped at. 

"Sorry Shorty-chan, I couldn't see you there." Oikawa sneered. "You should stand up."

The shorty immediately went on defensive and held up his hands. "You wanna fight or somethin-ahhh." a disembodied hand pulled the redhead back into the crowd. Strange.

Iwaizumi appeared next to him. "Are you picking fights with freshmen again?"

Oikawa stuck out his tongue childishly and poured himself a drink. "Let's go play beer pong, k Iwa-chan?" 

"Hell no, I hate beer pong." Iwaizumi shook his head furiously. "No,no,no, Oikawa, God Dammit!"

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi's protests and dragged him over. The pong table was surrounded by a massive crowd. Everyone in the room was either dancing or watching the pong game.

"Iwa-chan and I call playing winners!" Oikawa announced cheerfully to the crowd. The music had been turned down due to complaints from the neighbors, so everyone could hear. Iwaizumi glared at anyone who looked like they were about to protest.

"Sure think Oikawa-san." said Shinji Watari, a member of Aoba Josai. "This game should be over soon."

"Good luck." grumbled Kindaichi. "Those assholes have won like 5 rounds straight."

Oikawa put a hand on Kindaichi's shoulder and grinned. "Just leave it to your senpai. I will show them who's king around here."

Iwaizumi and Oikawa shoved their way to the front of the crowd so they could get a better look at their competition. Oikawa had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"TOBIO-CHAN?" 

Tobio was in the middle of his turn. Oikawa's yell made him wince, consequently making him miss.

"Miss!" roared the crowd.

"That's his first miss of the night." grinned Kunimi. "I really hate that guy."

"Join the club." muttered Oikawa, earning a slap from Iwaizumi.

The crowd roared again as Kageyama's opponent missed. Tobio's partner stepped up.

"It's Shrimpy-chan!" he hissed to Iwaizumi. "No way. He's totally going to miss."

Kunimi sighed and pushed his hair back. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but that shrimp is strangely good at beer pong."

As if trying to prove Kunimi's point, Shrimpy-chan threw his ball seamlessly into his opponents remaining cup. Tobio and Hinata still had all their cups. The opposing team drank the cup sourly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" celebrated the winning duo. Kageyama gave Shrimpy-chan a high five and it was clear to Oikawa that this was not some random pairing.

Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa began to clap mockingly. "Great job Tobio-chan. Chibi-chan."

Tobio looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi with distaste.

The members of Seijoh began to set up the new round of beer pong and both teams began to get ready.

"Ready to go down, King?" jeered Oikawa and Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles next to him.

The last of the cups were set up and the teams faced each other and shook hands.

"We go first." the redhead said to Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, I know how to play."

Shrimpy-chan introduced himself as Hinata Shoyo, and he threw the first ball. It landed perfectly in the cup. Iwaizumi took it away and split its contents with Oikawa.

"Our turn." Oikawa announced cheerfully, blowing a kiss to a sorority girl in the crowd. Iwaizumi hit him on the back of the head.

"Just go, moron."

Pouting slightly, Oikawa threw the ping pong ball. It landed in the cup.

And so it went on. back and forth, over and over again, until it seemed like there was going to be no clear winner. Tensions boiled as blood alcohol levels increased and by the last cup, both teams were ready to throw the contents of their remaining cups in the opposing teams face.

"You CAN'T call on fire! You missed after two, and besides, it's the last cup!" protested Hinata loudly.

"I did NOT Chibi-chan!" Oikawa shot back. He did, but he was hoping the Kagehina team hadn't noticed.

"Don't call him Chibi-chan." Kageyama stood up for his date. "And yes you did."

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, pleadingly. "Iwaaaa-"

"No they're right. You can't call on fire."

"Wow, fuck you guys."

At this point, Yaku broke in. "OK, OK, let's have a tie breaker since this game isn't going anywhere."

Both teams nodded their agreement and they set up two more cups for a tiebreaker game.

"Whoever loses has to clean up after the party!" Oikawa said, grinning evilly. Hinata and Kageyama glared at him, but they didn't protest. This would be great. Free labor from Tobio-chan and his boyfriend. Oikawa couldn't wait. There was no way he could lose.

He lost. Just barely, but he did.

"God dammit. Can't I ever win?" Oikawa sobbed to Iwaizumi later that night on the stairs, holding an empty shot glass. Tobio and Hinata had retired from the beer pong tournament and now Yaku and Lev were playing against Nishinoya and Tanaka. Like Oikawa had predicted, Bokuto and Akaashi were no where to be found, and Kuroo had sulked upstairs after his "pudding cat" had left the party hours before. Tsukki and his lapdog were cuddling on the couch fast asleep. It was kind of adorable, but Oikawa was in no mood for adorable.

"It's just beer pong Oikawa." Iwazumi said unsypathetically. Oikawa leaned back on Iwaizumi's chest and they watched the party goers that were still able to stand stumble back to their dorms.

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I still feel sad. A goodnight kiss will make it better." he said innocently.

"Jesus, you're a pain." grumbled Iwaizumi, but Oikawa could tell he didn't really mean it. "Here." and he pulled Oikawa in for a long, deep kiss.

\-----------

Overall the party was a success.

Bokuto and Akaashi had a swell time banging each other, as did Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Kageyama and Shoyo ended making out in a random closet which ended in them clarifying that they were indeed dating.

Kenma got a study date and we all know how that turned out.

And Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fell asleep on each other which Oikawa did get a picture of and plans to use for blackmail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write all my main ships so sorry I didn't get everything :/// I did write a tsukiyama part too, but this got too long and im lazyyyyy... maybe another time. Anyhoo, the asanoya chapter should be up soon, but I've just been planning this chapter for a while now. Hope everyone has a spooktacular halloween!


	20. Peppermint Mocha- Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little Christmas without someone telling you you are going to Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow this is soooo overdue please dont kill me. Alsooo I do realize Christianity is a minority in Japan, but this is an AU and in my AU they are in a fantasy land called Nowhereland and in Nowhereland, Christmas is a big thing. YAY! If you are offended by this, I deeply apologize and hope you can forgive me.  
> Also, this is a little short.

Karasuno Coffee was a big believer in religious toleration for all. That's what drew in the crowd that was sick of the Salvation Army ringing their bells at every store front, and the heretics who were tired of hearing they were going to hell. It's also what lost them some customers, but frankly, Nishinoya always greeted those people with a carefree attitude and a "Fuck off!"

Too bad most of them refused to "Fuck Off" without a fight.

The coffee shop had been extremely busy the past couple of days with midterms breathing on everyone's neck. Students and teachers alike flocked to Karasuno to buy overpriced caffeine shots so they could function properly. The shop today was filled with so many eye-twitching students and laptops and books, everyone who just wanted a piping hot cup of Joe had to push their way through an uncomfortable amount of people. This included of course, Nishinoya's boyfriend, Asahi. 

Asahi had taken to coming at the end of Nishinoya's shift so they could grab dinner and hang out afterwards. It was so disgustingly adorable; Nishinoya loved it. Once, someone thought that they were father and son, and although they were incredibly offended at first, the young girl who had asked said, "It's because you two look so good together! You could see the love!" Asahi had blushed and squeezed Nishinoya's hand and Nishinoya had almost died right then and there. Dating Asahi was great. And he always had someone who could reach the top shelf so that was an added bonus.

Asahi waved over the sea of people to let Noya know he was there and Noya waved back in recognition. Then he returned his attention to the lady in front of him. "Here's your change ma'am! Happy Holidays!"

The lady sniffed in disapproval. "Oh." she said snobbishly. "You're one of _those_." She adjusted her hideous emerald sweater and closed her crocodile skin wallet with a snap.

Nishinoya glanced at Kageyama. _What does she mean?_ Kageyama just shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean ma'am." Nishinoya said as politely as he could, but traces of anger still laced his voice.

"Happy Holidays? Really? Say what it is, boy. It's _Christmas_." She emphasized her point by gesticulating around the room. "Look at this place! All snowmen and snowflakes. No Santa? No Jesus? Where I come from, every store has a little cross on the door."

"Well, ma'am, this isn't where you're from, and Karasuno is a non-religious coffee shop, so of course, there would be no cross." Nishinoya replied testily. "Now if you would please go to the counter to await your coffee, that would be nice." By now the whole store had gone quiet and 50 eyes stared, eagerly watching the spectacle that was going on.

For some reason, the lady refused to move. The line was getting embarrassingly long now, and Noya was remembering how when Yamaguchi broke down about some secret menu order from this weird ass lady, Noya had laughed. This was karma biting him right in the butt. Fuck. 

"Excuse me young man, that was extremely rude of you. It is Christmas time and Christmas decorations should be put up! I will speak to your management about this and we will have a long talk about religious intolerance." she said crossly. "I demand a refund and you can keep your coffee." 

Nishinoya debated throwing the money at her, but Karasuno had a no refund policy unless something was wrong with the coffee or staff service. There was nothing wrong with either, so Nishinoya couldn't give the old lady her refund. He thought he explained the policy in a perfectly reasonable voice, but apparently, the lady didn't think so. 

"Have fun in Hell." she spat. She flipped her shawl over her shoulder, and stomped towards the exit. She looked like an angry green beetle.

"As long as I don't see you there, I will!" he called after her. The door slamming shut was the only response he got. 

The coffee shop was dead quiet.

Then someone clapped. The hollow sound reverberated through Karasuno, and then someone else joined in. Then another person, and another, and another, until the whole shop was clapping. Feeling rather proud of himself, Nishinoya took a bow. 

"Wow, Noya-senpai!! That was so cool!!" Kageyama said awestruck. Noya felt a flash of satisfaction at "senpai." 

Hell yeah, he was Senpai.

\------

Asahi was waiting outside for Noya when he finished his shift. He was smiling, his large hands tucked into the pockets of his overcoat to protect him from the bitter cold. "That was really something." he said softly. "It was really brave."

Nishinoya gave him a strange look. "Huh? Oh, you mean the old lady? Nah, I was just yelling at her. I probably should have kept my mouth shut."

"I'm glad you didn't though." Asahi said. "I wanted to say it too, but..."

"Hey, you can't help that you have a heart of glass!"

Asahi let out a huge puff of air, forming a cloud in front of his face and cringed. "I wish you'd stop saying that."

"Saying what?" Noya grinned. He stepped closer.

"You know what."

"Glass giant?"

"Yuu."

"Teddy Bear with no spine?"

"Yuu."

"Dad?" Noya took Asahi's arms and wrapped them around himself.

"Yuu!!" Asahi protested weakly. He then laughed and rested his chin on Noya's. 

Noya twisted around and pecked Asahi's lips. "I love you." he said softly.

Asahi blushed, like he did everytime, and whispered back, "I love you too." and pressed his lips on Noya's once again.

Something cold and wet landed on Noya's nose. "Snow?"

"Snow." affirmed Asahi. He reached out a hand to catch some of the gently falling flakes. "The first snow of December."

"Sex while its snowing outside is really fun." Nishinoya said devilishly. "Just saying."

Asahi looked shocked for a moment, like he had forgotten whom he was dating, but then he smiled and said, "Yeah. But dinner first."

"Dinner first." Noya agreed before pulling Asahi down for one last kiss in the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be levyaku cause you can't stop me.  
> i'm also going to start tracking this story on tumblr or whatnot. the tag is #karasuno coffee, so if anyone wants to say something like "omg this sucks ass" (please dont ill cry) ill be able to see it. if you want. Also, Gingerbread Lattes A++++ I recommend. Thank you all so much for all your comments kudos and support. They mean so much to me. Happy Holidays!


	21. Tiramisu Latte- Levyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is such a caring boyfriend and he might be Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaackkk!!! i swear im not dead guys. anyway i think this is going to be the last chapter because idk what to write anymore. thank you everyone for your comments and kudos because they really mean a lot to me. i want to reply to each and everyone of you but i'm an awkward child so i just want you to know that i definitely see them. thank you so much for reading this and i hope everyone enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Yaku once read online somewhere that tall people were statistically nicer than people who were shorter because short people are closer to hell. He wasn't sure if that necessarily applied to him, but it definitely did not apply to his boyfriend Lev because let's face it,if there was one person condemned to spend an eternity rotting in the fiery inferno most mortals call hell, it would definitely be him.

The taller boy spent most of his college experience partying and not going to actual college classes. While his abysmal grades had enabled Yaku to meet Lev in the first place, it did not help that quite often Yaku would have to tend to his boyfriend after he would get smashed at whatever party Aoba Josai decided to throw that weekend. This weekend it had been a birthday party of some frat brother so of course, the party was especially raging. 

Yaku had been deemed designated driver by Hinata, Yamamoto, and Lev. Yaku sadly wondered when he had become the mom friend and when his friends had decided he didn't like alcohol. Yaku's asshole friends decided that Yaku would be in charge of reining them all in when things got out of hand. He had failed spectacularly but he was fairly certain Hinata went home with that Kageyama kid and Yamamoto probably spent the rest of the night crying with Nishinoya about how Kiyoko would never love them. At first Yaku wanted Kenma to be the designated driver but the quiet boy just blinked at him and informed him he would be staying over with Kuroo. Yaku decided he'd rather not hear the details. So, consequently, Yaku ended up being the only person in his dorm not spectacularly hungover. 

That also meant he was in charge of dealing with Lev.

So, being the responsible college student he was, he quietly and patiently informed Lev that they would be going to Karasuno Coffee by dumping a pail of water on his head. Lev hadn't been happy, but at least he smelled better.

"Yakkuuuuuuuuu, can we pleeeease go back to your dorm?" whined Lev as Yaku pushed the taller boy through the door. "My head hurts."

"Pity." Yaku said impassively. "Perhaps it would feel better if you hadn't consumed so many shots last night."

The grey haired boy pouted, then winced in pain as Karasuno's doorbell chimed loudly. "But I had to outdrink Kuroo! I couldn't let him win!"

"But he did win and now you have a headache."

"Welcome to Karasuno Coffee!" said the cashier. Thank goodness it was Yachi and not one of the partygoers from last night. "Can I get you anything?"

Lev leaned over the counter dramatically and said "Advil. And a new boyfriend." Lev shot what would have been a nasty glare at Yaku if his eyes weren't concealed by gigantic primadonna sunglasses. 

Yaku shot him a disapproving glare. "Just two Tirimasu Lattes please."

Lev turned his overemotional face towards Yaku. He took off his ridiculous sunglasses and widened his large emerald eyes as far as they could go. "Yakuuu. I don't have any money. Can you buy my coffee for me. It'll be like a date."

"A real shitty date." Yaku grumbled but his heartstrings tugged at his boyfriend's unfairly adorable expression. "Fine." He pulled out his wallet as Lev beamed.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world! Thank you, Yaku-chan!" 

Yaku decided to ignore the -chan Lev just added to his name and said, "Yeah, I know. Now drink your coffee so you'll recover."

"Yes Mom!" Lev saluted.

Yaku kicked Lev in the back in response. He would have kicked higher, but Lev was unfairly tall and Yaku was unfairly short. 

"Owww....." Lev pouted.

Yachi laughed a little as she handed Lev and Yaku their coffees.

"I'm guessing someone went to Seijoh's party last night," she said knowingly as she gestured to Lev who was gulping down the latte at the speed of light.

"Lev! Don't drink so fast, you're going to burn your tongue!" Yaku scolded. 

Lev's freakishly long arms brought the steaming cup of coffee away from his lips. "If I did, would you kiss it and make it better?" he asked coyly. His sunglasses glinted in the sunlight as the coffee shop noise suddenly stopped.

Yachi giggled as Yaku's face turned a red that would have made a tomato jealous. Yaku almost couldn't believe it. Where in the world had Lev learned that? Normally he was brutally honest and quite tactless. Lev being as smooth as a baby dolphin did not make any sense.

"Where'd you learn that one?" inquired Yachi. 

"Kuroo! He said I should try it." Of course. Yaku was going to murder that stupid cat later.

"J-j-just drink your coffee!" Yaku tried to recover. It didn't really work, so he focused on the steaming hot coffee rather than his steaming hot face.

Yachi laughed charmingly. "Looks like you have your hands full Yaku-san." She winked and waved them off as Yaku stiffly walked towards their regular table by the window. Lev dutifully followed. He was still drinking his coffee super-humanly fast.

"How can you do that?" Yaku asked incredulously.

"I want my hangover to go away!" Lev explained loudly. "The fast I drink my coffee, the faster my hangover will disappear."

Yaku sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't work like that."

Lev ignored him and proceeded to drain his cup. He looked sadly at the now empty cup and started making faces at Yaku's still full one. His eyes met Yaku's, large and pleading, just like before.

"No," Yaku said sharply.

"But-"

"No."

"I didn't say anything though." Lev protested. He stuck his lower lip out and pouted. 

Yaku raised his eyebrows.

"Ok.. I know, but Yaku! You're not hungover so you don't have a killer headache like me." 

"You're giving me a killer headache." Yaku said sweetly. He made sure to glare at Lev so he'd get what he was trying to say.

Lev sighed, put his hand on his cheek and started staring pensively out the window. "You know.... it must be nice."

"What?"

"It must be nice living in a world where you don't have a headache."

"Oh, Jesus, fine here you go." Yaku shoved his coffee over with only a little twinge of regret. 

His boyyfriend's reaction was immediate. His face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. It seemed like Yaku had given him a pony, not his latte. 

"You're the best boyfriend ever Yaku." Lev grinned and he began to gulp Yaku's coffee like a parched man in a desert. Then he paused. "You do realize this is like giving me an indirect kiss, right?" he asked slyly.

"Drink the damn coffee." Yaku snapped.

Lev laughed obnoxiously and finished guzzling the latte. Yaku's taste-buds burned just watching him.

They got up to leave after Lev was finished, but then Yaku pulled Lev's head down to his level for a chaste kiss. Lev tasted like coffee and toothpaste, which shouldn't have tasted as good as it did.

"That was like, and actual kiss," Lev said enthusiastically. 

"You moron." Yaku kicked the back of Lev's knee. "It _was_ a kiss. Didn't I teach you proper grammar?"

"My headache is still here though." Lev said gloomily. "I think I need more kisses."

Yaku rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Maybe when we get back to my dorm." Before Lev could get too excited, Yaku continued his sentence. "But first, we have to clean my room that  _you_ made a mess of last night. Trust me. You should really get a move on because it's a mess."

Okay, maybe short people are closer to hell.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this has truly been so fun and i'm so glad that i did this. thank you again for reading and i hope you all enjoyed. dont be afraid to come find me on tumblr or whatever. im a lonely scrub so i'd love to talk about hc and whatnot. i love you all and i hope that you have a lovely time in this hellhole we call a fandom. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or asks on my tumblr bokutosakaashi are a great way to get in touch. I'd really love to hear your ideas. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
